


Efecto mariposa

by battyMadison



Series: Multiverso [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Someone Help Will Graham, Time Travel, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Tras la caída por el precipicio, Hannibal Lecter lo perdió todo (y luego su vida). Ante la mágica e increíble oportunidad de rehacer su destino y reparar sus errores (numerosos, ya lo sabe), le aclara los puntos a su yo pasado, quien recién se encamina a lo que será un verdadero viaje al conocer al malhumorado Will Graham. Herido, solo y arrepentido, Hannibal trata de entregarse las herramientas necesarias para evitar que este futuro Will eliga la caída como salvación ante su sufrimiento.Pero Hannibal Lecter, amo del control de sus emociones y titiritero de su alrededor, quizás no está dispuesto a ser presa de un extraño —y pasado a perro— profesor, que claramente destruyó su vida, si la visión de su futuro y emocional ser le dejó en claro.Esta es la aventura de un Hannibal que conoce una de las rutas de su futura vida, de un Will confuso —pero eso no es nuevo—, y de una historia de amor que quizás tenga un desenlace diferente: con menos tristeza o con más dolor que el original.





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando su cabeza rompe la superficie del mar, golpeando el aire, respira hondo. _Will, Will_. Es lo único que pasa por su mente mientras busca en la oscuridad, en la frialdad del agua que lo empapa hasta los huesos.

El corazón le salta como nunca (solo Will Graham provoca esto), a tal punto que la herida en su abdomen es solo una molestia. Respira profundo y vuelve a sumergirse, buscándolo, tratando de encontrar un rastro de esos oscuros cabellos.

Lo ve, casi hundiéndose, cuerpo suspendido, inmóvil. Nada, fuerte y rápido, como si todos esos entrenamientos hubiesen sido para este momento. Cuando sus brazos recogen los de Will, apretándose en sus costados, levantándolo y moviéndose a la luz de la luna, su corazón vuelve a recogerse cuando finalmente respira el sabor salado del mar.

Lo que ve de la cara de Will, cuya cabeza recae en su hombro izquierdo, le aprieta el estómago. Sus labios están azules, el tajo en su mejilla abierto del que solo por la sal de agua no brota sangre. Con las fuerzas de la tenacidad inhumana que siempre ha existido en su cuerpo, nada con su querida carga hasta el borde rocoso donde, más allá, una hilera de árboles oscuros se levanta.

Uno, dos, tres. Cuenta sus respiraciones, manteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Will por sobre el límite del mar, no queriendo que su labios beban más del maldito líquido. Uno, dos, tres. Cuando sus pies tocan la arena la herida en su costado le punza, el peso de su compañía marcándose en el cansancio de sus músculos.

Pero es Will, su Will, en sus brazos.

Como puede se arrastra hasta la arena que se forja entre las rocas. Con manos que tiemblan por más que el dolor, da vuelta a Will, manteniéndolo fijo en la superficie, tocando su pecho inerte, sin respiración, sus pulmones suspendidos.

 _No_ , piensa con desesperación mientras comprime el torso debajo de sus manos, mientras práctica los movimientos clásicos de reanimación. Sus labios tocan los de Will, de una forma tan paralizante que ni siquiera puede detenerse a contemplar el momento para sumarlo su palacio mental.

Uno, dos, tres. Realiza las compresiones, sus frías manos tocan la nariz recta de Will, los labios paralizados. Uno, dos, tres.

Uno, dos, tres. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ha pasado. Siente el brillo del naciente sol a sus espaldas, pero su mente solo está en el cuerpo de Will, inerte, pálido y frío. _No_ , piensa, _no, esto no_.

No es hasta que el sol ha salido, cuando el torso debajo de sus manos solo emite movimiento por la dureza que ha provocado lo fuerte de sus compresiones (costillas reventadas que ya no provocan dolor), cuando la piel del bello rostro sigue pálida y lánguida, cuando los labios quedan abiertos sin calor en su interior, un sollozo rompe la tranquilidad de la escena que hasta ahora solo era interrumpida por el sonido de las olas chocando contra las piedras.

Hannibal se lleva las manos a la boca, temblando. Shock, registra sin profundizar, una desesperación como no ha conocido atacando su cuerpo, su mente, su alma. Ni con Mischa estas lágrimas salieron de él. Ni en el almuerzo rojo, con la traición de Will-

_Will, Will, Will. Mi corazón, mi amado._

Como las imágenes clásicas que recrean la caída de Aquiles ante la muerte de Patroclo, Hannibal se hunde sobre el cuerpo. Su boca queda por encima del blanco y perfilado cuello, su nariz detrás de los rizos que con el calor ya se están formando.

¿Cuántas veces pensó en esta posición? Nunca así.

Gime como animal herido. Atrás quedó su compostura.

La parsimonia de hace una horas, la catarsis de esa cacería compartida, son solo un recuerdo agridulce. Will entre sus brazos, apoyando su rostro en su pecho, escuchando su corazón. La caída.

No podía vivir con él y tampoco sin él. Solo encontró razón en esa caída, esperando que la suerte les diera un destino.

A ambos. ¿Cómo llevarse solo a Will? Lo aprieta con fuerza, sus brazos aferrándose a la cintura debajo de su cuerpo hasta sentir el crujir de las costillas rotas. Aprieta sus ojos, los párpados picándole detrás de las lágrimas que no dejan de caer.

No tiene respuesta ante nada. Se había preparado para su final, desde que Will le habló de aquel patético plan para atrapar al Dragón Rojo. Desde esa copa de vino que no alcanzó a consumir, esperando una transformación que pensaba terminaría en su muerte, pero no en la de su amado.

Respira profundo, intentando rescatar el aroma tan querido, tan anhelado debajo de la sal y de la sangre.

Respira profundo, la herida en su estómago irritando todo. Piensa en que debe separarse, erguir su cuerpo y planear, salir de acá, buscar refugio, esconderse del FBI. Debe suturar la carne, sacar la bala. Con una de sus manos (aún nerviosas, torpes) recorre su torso hasta tocar el agujero. Se tienta con los dedos por atrás, su espalda abierta ante el impacto del proyectil.

Cierra los ojos. No está listo, se da cuenta. No quiere. Pasó tres años en una celda de vidrio solo por Will. No podría volver ahí sabiendo que no aparecerá, sabiendo que esa brillante mente está apagada. Tanto dolor, tantos planes, tantas heridas y ahora solo tiene esto, un corazón amargo y destruido.

Respira, se imagina que el cuerpo debajo del suyo está cálido, que los brazos ya entrando en rigor están moviéndose, circundando su propia espalda. Se imagina una respiración en su mejilla, una voz suave y baja suspirando su nombre, con ternura, con amor. Piensa en que si girara la cara y abriera sus ojos se encontraría con otros punzantes y azules, desafiantes y queridos.

 _Oh Will_ , aprieta aún más los párpados y decide quedarse así. Que Crawford los encuentre. Que el FBI escriba el epitafio. Con las pocas fuerzas que tiene se acurruca más, esconde su cara en el cabello revuelto y seco ya, deja que su sangre se esparza por los costados de la camisa destruida de Will, que su peso hunda el cuerpo, el cadáver de su amado.

Pesar. Tanto pesar. Para un animal como él, para un ser tan inhumano, el lamento es solo una emoción que le pasa a otros.

Pesar, lo siente tratando de arrancarse de su cuerpo, aplastarlo ante el dolor emocional que embarga su ser. Pesar, más vasto que el que corroía sus venas en Wolf Trap, tras lo acontecido con Mason Verger, cuando supo que la taza nunca se repararía.

Pesar, más fuerte que cuando lo sintió por primera vez en su vida, en su sala en Baltimore, esperando más allá de las 7 pm por una cita que sabía que no se realizaría. Culpa, pesar, emociones de debilidad que nunca lo habían manchado.

Humanidad. Cuánto quiso evitarla pero ahora daría todo lo que tiene, todo lo que es, con tal de que se la devolvieran, con tal de hacer feliz a Will Graham, de no provocar este final, de no mover el juego a un punto en el que Will solo encontrase una salida en la muerte.

Su respiración se vuelve lánguida y pasiva. Débil, como su corazón. El sol calienta su cuerpo, sus ropas. Febrilmente y con tozudez Hannibal se impide abrir los ojos y contemplar la horrible vista.

Pesar. _Lo haría todo para que esto no fuera así. Mi amado._

\--

* * *

 

\--

Abre los ojos y está en Baltimore. Sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Sus ojos se mueven recelosos por el estudio, reconociendo la sala fija en la que estuvo tantas veces. En 2013.

—Sensacional —escucha a sus espaldas. Gira y se encuentra con la mirada impávida de sí mismo. Sensacional, piensa también, cuando sus sentidos le informan, tardíamente, que se encuentra en una de las habitaciones de su palacio mental. Cierra los ojos, buscando a Will, pero la voz de su compañía le impide salir de este lugar.

—Me imagino prudente preguntar por esto. No siempre que me relajo escuchando una pieza de Stravinski termino, en mi mente, con un espejo —murmura ese Hannibal Lecter, de compostura recta que solo emite un aire de fascinación.

Oh, como lo detesta. Se imagina su propia imagen, el cabello corto desde el encierro, el rostro más viejo y debilitado. Sus ojos heridos tras haber perdido su mundo, su razón de ser.

Este Hannibal, compuesto y refinado, que vive cada día como un dios frente al vasto universo que no toca su piel. Cuyo traje humano ha sido perfeccionado hasta la máxima altura. Que cree ser feliz.

 _No sabes nada_ , piensa, cuando su interior le aclara que Will no está presente.

—Me imagino —vuelve a repetir la voz parsimoniosa—, que no es una coincidencia que experimente este encuentro tras la visita que tuve hace meros momentos de Jack Crawford.

Y Hannibal, por primera vez desde que su cabeza salió de entre las olas, cuando creía que su amado continuaría con él, siente esperanza. Piensa en el pesar que se llevó a su muerte, en el deseo de rehacerlo todo, de permitir que Will sea feliz, de no causar que tome una decisión tan incalculable como saltar al vacío.

Este momento es la clave. Se da cuenta de que debe convencerse a no ser, como diría Will, un maldito bastardo, engreído y consumido por sus propios juegos mentales.

Mira a su espejo, tan refinado como lo fue hasta que un ladrón de perros se inmiscuyó en sus pensamientos diarios. Sin saber que pronto perderá el control de todo.

—Estás a tiempo —finalmente dice, escuchando su voz seca, como si se hubiera tragado el mar o sus propias lágrimas— de ser feliz.

Una mirada curiosa—, mi tranquilidad creo que ya es notoria.

El deseo de poner los ojos en blanco solo es interrumpido por lo debajo de él que sería realizar tal acción—, ambos sabemos que estás aburrido, un perro viejo que se sabe todos los trucos, que la visita del FBI ha sido lo más interesante que te ha pasado en años. Llevas tiempo engordando frente a tu fiel rebaño, sin nada que cambiar, doctor Lecter.

El Hannibal delante suyo vuelve a tomar asiento (en el sillón de Will, no puede evitar pensar)—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso no es lo que quiero?

Una pausa.

—Porque no lo sabes, nunca lo has buscado —responde al fin, sus pensamientos centrados en ojos claros y tormentosos, en un cuerpo frágil y poderoso, en una mente brillante, pura y oscura. En un corazón lleno de amor que se promete no abusará por segunda vez, si el destino lo permite.

Respira profundo y continúa—: Tienes ante ti la posibilidad más hermosa de nuestra historia y si te lo permites podrías encontrar un futuro que nunca pensamos añorar.

Interés refleja la postura de su versión más joven. Pero su mirada es calculadora cuando habla—. No puedo sino preguntarme quién está ante mí. ¿Un diorama de una época perdida? Veo cicatrices que no he buscado y veo emociones que nunca he deseado. ¿Por qué me prestaría a convertirme en eso? —pregunta al fin, su voz destilando cierto disgusto que bien puede identificar.

Siente desesperación, los minutos que han conllevado a esta conversación parecen tener tiempo límite. Su cuerpo se siente como arena, brisa marina. Se para, con cuidado, es como si lo hubiesen levantado de esa playa (alejándolo de Will) para arrastrarlo aquí. Pero se hizo una promesa, y si esto es un paralelo a su historia, una línea de tiempo no vivida aún, no permitirá que Will Graham vuelva a pasar por el infierno que le espera.

Su reflejo tensa su postura al verlo caminar hacia él, parándose entre los elegantes sillones. Se detiene a centímetros, permitiéndose observar a este Hannibal Lecter que nada sabe, que no ha sido tocado por sentimientos, cuyo corazón yace de piedra (que no sabe lo que es vivir, solo seguir una existencia).

Lleva sus manos ante el pecho del otro, viendo con algo similar a la diversión la intranquilidad de esos ojos casi rojos—, es una probabilidad entre millones, que reparemos una taza rota por nuestra imbecilidad.

La indignación en la mirada ajena, en no entender la referencia y en ser denominado un idiota, es callada cuando el tacto de este extraño ser interrumpe su pensamiento, la lógica de su existencia.

Hannibal piensa en Will, en cada una de las nimiedades que conforman, no, que conformaban (tanto dolor, inimaginable) esa personalidad testaruda, tímida y confidente. Ese hombre que solo quería proteger y también encontrar belleza en la oscuridad. En su risa cálida que tan pocas veces tuvo motivo de escuchar. Se queda con la imagen de su rostro ensangrentado y claro, tan hermoso y apacible, murmurando sus votos antes de decidir por el precipicio.

Hannibal piensa en cada una de las emociones que esos cincos años de conocerlo le enseñaron. El nerviosismo, el deseo, los celos. La ansiedad, el miedo y la paz. Pero por sobre todo el amor, impensable por 40 años. El amor que provocó tantas malas decisiones, tanta espontaneidad.

El amor. Trata de transmitir todo, enseñarle a este yo que no ha sido tocado por nada, que tiene la oportunidad, increíble, de forjar un camino donde Will lo elija para siempre, donde pueda tener la posibilidad, deseada, de envejecer junto a él y a una maraña de perros.

Siente lágrimas en sus ojos nuevamente (solo Will provocó esto en él, la pérdida total de sus controlados sentimientos), pero son de esperanza ante haber perdido lo más importante. Porque este otro Will será diferente, no le pertenece. Pero la sola intención de que pueda hacer feliz a uno de los millones que existen hace que el pesar que aún siente, que la extraña culpabilidad que lo embarga, sea más débil.

Finalmente aleja sus manos y abre los ojos. El Hannibal delante de él tambalea, tentativamente camina hacia atrás, hasta sentarse en el sillón. El silencio es tanto incómodo como pacífico.

Siente como los minutos se acaban, su cuerpo se vuelve liviano. Le gustaría imaginarse que irá a un lugar donde verá a Will. Sentado, esperando por él.

—Imposible —escucha susurrar a su espejo.

—Improbable pero no inverosímil —responde—, bien tratamos de cambiar el pasado alguna vez —La sensación de ligereza se apodera de sus músculos y puede ver entre los tendones en sus manos. Intenta, una última vez—, no lo arruines, de nuevo. No lo hagas pasar por tus pruebas, solo déjate ser, envuélvete en lo que te hace sentir, no juegues con él.

—No lo rompas —suplica, mientras piensa en una caída insostenible, en un dolor que nunca antes sintió. Mira a su reflejo, quien yace descompuesto; una mano en el antebrazo del sillón, la otra en su muslo, sus ojos fijos en la nada. Siente que el reloj marca la hora y con él, los segundos que le quedan acá, en esta extraña burbuja de su palacio mental, de un tiempo pasado.

—Eres nuestra oportunidad —afirma, sin importar lo cliché del mensaje. Su cuerpo se desvanece como espuma y ante la soledad que le espera convoca por última vez a Will: en su oficina, tras haber sobrevivido a Tobias Budge (nunca debió haber provocado eso), en su casa mirando la destrucción de Mason (simplemente sin palabras), ante La Primavera, más precioso que cualquier arte (recuerda ese momento impregnado en su alma) y frente a él, ojos preciosos, mejilla ensangrentada apoyada en su corazón (conoció la paz y nada más valió la pena).

 _Will_ , es lo último que pasa por su mente.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal planifica pero, para variar, comenzará a darse cuenta que ese tal Will Graham es uno en un millón. Mientras Will sigue siendo su desastroso yo que emite puros mensajes de ermitaño amargado y adorable.

Abre los ojos y sabe que sus manos, en la misma posición que las tenía en la proyección dentro de su palacio mental, siguen temblando. Si fuera un hombre menos perfecto estaría pasando por una profunda confusión.

¿Qué fue eso? Su inteligencia exclama por la imposibilidad del hecho, pero memorias de un largo invierno en su niñez y la partida del único ser que ha tocado la coraza que rodea su corazón le imparten la lección de su supervivencia, de su deseo por cambiar lo sucedido.

Pero lo demás… esta clase de, como explicarlo, memorias, acontecimientos que inundan su mente, personas que no ha conocido, muertes que no ha provocado, hilos que no ha tejido. Y dentro de todo él, Will Graham.

Hace tan solo unos minutos atrás Jack Crawford le explicó sobre el agente especial, demasiado inestable para ser parte tiempo completo del FBI. Will Graham, quien al parecer es la razón de su desazón, de su caída desde el pedestal en el que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida.

Will Graham en sesiones, Will Graham en su casa, en su comedor. Will Graham apuntándolo con un arma, en la cárcel, en libertad, tentándolo hacia una vida juntos. Will Graham y una amarga traición, y rizos húmedos y ojos gigantes acercándose como un cordero al matadero. Will Graham en Florencia, Will Graham preparado para ser devorado. Will Graham frente al vidrio, frente al vacío y nada más.

No entiende cómo un simple hombre, tan poca cosa podría haber provocado el colapso de su vida. La desesperación en el rostro de su doble, maltrecho y sentimental, suplicándole por no abusar de la vida de ese Will Graham.

Oh, pero la curiosidad que sintió cuando escuchó a Crawford solo ha sido renovada. Necesita conocer a este profesor antisocial, necesita, frente al conocimiento que quedó en sus manos, ver hasta dónde llega esa mente, hasta dónde puede llegar él en este nuevo camino que se abre a sus pies.

\--

* * *

 

\--

El famoso Will Graham ya está en la oficina de Crawford. Sentado en una silla con la espalda hacia ellos. Pero no es hasta su quieto murmuro de “mal gusto” que Hannibal siente el interés pulsar en sus venas.

—¿Tiene un problema con el gusto? —pregunta, el deja vu de la situación haciendo eco en su mente.

—Mis pensamientos con frecuencia no son sabrosos —susurra con casi violencia el señor Graham. La conversación fluye con rapidez, hacia el punto de las fortalezas, pero pese a todo en ningún momento ha podido captar la mirada del otro hombre.

—No le gusta el contacto visual, ¿verdad?

Y todo se arranca. Graham sin mirarlo, lo fulmina con un discurso sobre ojos y él no puede más que responder un rápido perfil que provoca la furia en su interlocutor quien termina por salir, huyendo, de la oficina. Furioso.

Crawford le recrimina su actuación, pero Hannibal responde en autopiloto, su mente en el hombrecillo que acaba de irse.

¿Ese es Will Graham? Cabello revoloteado, horrible sentido del estilo, tembloroso y con los nervios destruidos. Una cara pálida y del montón. ¿Eso es lo que cambió irrevocablemente su destino?

Le contesta a Crawford que ayudará al agente a reconocer al caníbal que buscan para luego él también dejar la oficina.

No es hasta que está en su propio estudio, vaso de Whiskey envejecido en la mano, que se deja volver a pensar en el señor Graham.

Desaliñado, torpe, al borde de un colapso mental. Tentativamente recorre los recuerdos de una vida ¿pasada? De un camino recorrido. Dónde decidió ser su psiquiatra mientras veía a su mente crear rupturas entre los bordes.

Camina hasta el escritorio, donde apoya el vaso para tomar uno de sus tantos cuadernos. Con una pluma llena de tinta, se sienta para escribir una lista de los hechos que aún saborea en su memoria, como si fueran imágenes de un teatro.

Escribiendo y detallando planea sus nuevos movimientos. Antes fue interpersonal, un doctor y un casi amigo. Confidente dentro de los límites de lo establecido. Ahora, ahora la opción es mayor, un juego en el que conoce una de las líneas a recorrer, por lo que bien puede postular otra.

Piensa en ese doble que nunca pudo conquistar a Will Graham. Que lo más cerca que estuvo fue en un acantilado que le provocó la muerte. Patético.

Moviendo una de sus manos hacia su mentón, cierra los ojos y se imagina al agente. Puede conquistarlo, tenerlo debajo de sus manos, ver el funcionamiento de esa brillante mente, hacerlo adicto a su compañía. Saltarse etapas y tenerlo, romper sus fortalezas sin caer en las trampas que en otro pasado limitaron su tranquilidad.

Sonríe, apenas la comisura de sus labios levándose. Abrirá a Will Graham: puede oler su soledad, su deseo de contacto humano, esa patética semilla de querer ser visto y deseado por sí mismo. Lo acercará, como nunca lo pudo hacer, evitando caer en los juegos de doctor. Y ahí, frente a ese camino, verá de qué le sirve hacerse con el agente.

Ante todo, no permitirá verse caer como su predecesor. No, es inconcebible ser atrapado por la desesperación y la banalidad de los sentimientos. No dejará que este simple hombre, con ojos quisquillosos y rizos que no han sido cepillados en meses, revuele su nido, su vida. Controlará el despegue y el aterrizaje y verá de qué está hecho el interior de Will Graham.

Es lo que piensa mientras decide dejarle como regalo a una adolescente ensartada.

\--

* * *

 

\--

Su aventura casando al verdugo de Minnesota, acompañando a Will Graham desde el desayuno en el motel ha sido graciosa.

El agente es una contradicción. Su malhumor y terquedad, propias de un ermitaño amargado. Pero su sonrisa tímida, ojos que saltan de vez en cuando para buscarle la mirada, una palpitante necesidad de amistad que pareciera salir por sus poros.

No es hasta que está en la oficina de construcción de Garret Jacob Hobbs que decide comenzar con el cambio cuando no realiza la fatal llamada, sino que continúa con Will, quien anota el número telefónico del sospechoso y llama a Crawford para informarle sobre el descubrimiento.

_Veamos cómo sigue esto_ , piensa con interés.

Los dos días que siguen, con una operación planificada del FBI, agentes detienen a Jacob por la muerte de las adolescentes. Salvan la vida de su esposa y de su hija, Abigail, de la misma edad que las menores asesinadas.

El evitar que Will tomara una vida conlleva a que nadie tenga dudas de su estabilidad mental para trabajar en la fuerza como agente. A que Crawford no necesite una evaluación psicológica formal y dura. A que no le pida que la realice.

El cambio lo significa todo. Alana Bloom le comenta que Will ha sido felicitado por todos, por su rápida conexión, por cazar con vida al asesino, por salvar las vidas de dos mujeres que están en custodia.

Will Graham. Bien puede imaginarse con la torpeza que se está tomando esas congratulaciones, ojos hacia el piso y cabeceo casi imperceptible, molestia destilando de su cuerpo. Es bajo esas imágenes que realiza su llamada al agente, invitándolo a cenar.

—¿Conmigo? —dice la voz brusca, en un tono parecido a cuando aseguró, en su cara, que no lo encontraba interesante.

—Me parecería agradable, nuestros encuentros han sido marcados por hechos por decirlo, no simpáticos, señor Graham —responde afable.

Una pausa en el otro lado. Así que prosigue—, no hablaré de trabajo, ni de cacerías ni caníbales. Piense en esto en una reunión de amigos.

Will ríe, incómodo—, no somos amigos doctor. Simplemente compartimos unas horas.

_Tan escurridizo,_ piensa, mientras esgrime el argumento—, bien diría que usted y su animosidad ante el contacto humano son afines a respirar. Permítame una oportunidad, Will —manifiesta, usando el nombre de pila que rueda por sus labios.

Una nueva pausa hasta que un quedó “está bien”, terminan la conversación. Menos de un minuto después Will le devuelve la llamada para pedirle las coordenadas que no solicitó, tan apurado por cortar la conversación.

Hannibal termina de darlas, cuelga y se da cuenta que las comisuras de sus labios siguen mostrando una sonrisa queda. Ese Will Graham, tan interesante como desastroso.

\--

* * *

 

\--

Prepara una cena con los restos que aún le quedan de la joven Cassie. Algo exquisito y exótico. Lomo saltado. Cuando dan las 6:56 pm el timbre suena, así que con pasos controlados se dirige a la puerta.

Will Graham vestido con su mejor chaqueta, una camisa cuadrilles y una corbata negra está ahí, esperando, una botella de vino tinto en sus manos. Entra con nerviosismo, pasándole el vino mientras se deshace de su abrigo, los ojos fijos en la decoración de su hogar.

—Pues diría que parece casa de televisión —finalmente dice, siguiéndolo a la sala de estar—, muy bien puesto todo, pero con un aire, a ver, de que usted es un conde chupasangre.

Hannibal se permite una sonrisa, frecuentes al parecer en compañía del agente—, bien podría contarle desde ya que soy conde de mi natal Lituania, claro que sin significado tras el paso de la Unión Soviética.

Los ojos claros de Will se agrandan aún más y una pequeña risa escapa de su boca—, de cualquier otra persona me sorprendería, doctor, pero no de usted.

Hannibal asienta, dándose cuenta que ambos siguen parados. Con un movimiento de su cabeza invita a Will a tomar uno de los puestos, mientras le explica que llevará los platos a la mesa.

No suele quedarse distraído cuando prepara su arte culinario. Claramente este hombre desaliñado rompe con sus estándares. Se apresura en servir bien y modelar los alimentos, dos platos refinados que lleva al comedor, con luz baja y cubiertos de acuerdo con el servicio.

Will ya se ha sentado, al lado derecho. Mira con interés los contenidos del plato que es servido ante sus ojos. Cuando Hannibal toma asiento, se permite levantar tenedor y cuchillo, dirigiéndose expectante a él—. La doctora Bloom me comentó que sus comidas eran un furor, doctor.

—Es lomo saltado, propio del Perú —explica y continúa, interesado—, no sabía que hablaba de mí con la buena Alana.

Una pequeña tos emite Will, quien estaba probando el bocado. Sus mejillas toman un tinte rojo, notorio en la palidez de su tez—. Bueno, la tenemos en común, a ella y a Jack, pero entenderá que con mi jefe prefiero no hablar de mi vida privada —sostiene, agregando rápidamente—, no que creo que esto sea parte de mi vida privada, meramente le comenté de su invitación y Alana me advirtió de lo buena que era su mesa.

Hannibal se deja otra sonrisa y cambia el tema—. ¿Me permitiría poder tutearlo, Will? —solicita—, ya sabemos que no necesitamos formalidades profesionales y me interesa conocerlo.

El agente lo mira con suspicacia—, ¿su interés profesional, doctor? —pregunta.

—Meramente amistoso. No negaré que su desorden empático es fascinante, como bien lo sabe, pero sin duda creo que me llama más la atención las pelusas de su traje. Alana me comentó que coleccionaba perros.

La risa que emite Will, quien se tapa la boca con una de sus manos, es agradable. Sonríe de medio lado, bajando sus ojos—. Si así son las cosas, Hannibal —remarca en un tono divertido—, tengo que comentar que al menos mis perros son amorosos y bien adorables, a diferencia de este cuadro que no he podido ignorar, ¿Leda y el cisne? ¿Es para incomodar, sabiendo que nadie dirá nada?

Un asombro la perspicacia del agente y la facilidad para criticarlo sin rencor—. Me has pillado —responde gracioso, concediendo el permiso para tutearlo—, pocos se dan cuenta y quienes lo hacen ni palabras mencionan.

Will asiente, satisfecho, la sonrisa aún presente en su quieto rostro. Hannibal lo mira disfrutar de su comida, desenvolviéndose y dejando los nervios atrás. La conversación prosigue con facilidad, sobre temas sin importancia y otros de mayor interés, el agente haciendo conexiones interesantes y expresándolas casi líricamente, algo tan impensado al ver su apariencia desastrosa y humilde.

No es hasta que está en el estudio con él, disfrutando de una copa del vino que trajo (de mala calidad, además) que se da cuenta que ya son pasadas las 10 pm y que el tiempo se le ha pasado volando, por estúpido que suene.

Will lo ve mirar el reloj en el escritorio, bien sentado en el sofá de descanso, dándose cuenta también de lo tarde de la jornada. Un nuevo tinte rojo empapa sus mejillas cuando habla—. Le he quitado más tiempo del que me temía, doctor —exclama, parándose incómodo.

Hannibal es rápido en tranquilizarlo—, Will, solo Hannibal, y la culpa ha sido mía, sé que has manejado desde Virginia hasta acá y es una hora aproximada.

—Algo así, más o menos, pero a estas alturas el tráfico está mucho más bajo que cuando venía —responde, caminando hacia la entrada, donde Hannibal le acerca su chaqueta—, me le he pasado mejor de lo que creía —confiesa, en voz queda, ojos que se aferran a la puerta.

—Ha sido un gusto tenerte en mi casa, me encantaría que vinieras otra vez, sorprenderte con algún plato —contesta, ojos fijos en el rostro ajeno mientras abre la puerta.

Will tensa su cuerpo, como si se preparara para algo cuando exclama—: Una interesante cita, repitámosla —finaliza en una línea, sin dejarlo contestar, solo un rápido apretón mientras procede a arrancar del umbral de la puerta hacia su auto.

Hannibal lo ve caminar a paso rápido, sus manos apretándose entre sí para paliar el frío hasta que se sube a su viejo coche. Hannibal se queda pegado ahí, puerta abierta, mientras ve el vehículo disminuirse entre las calles. Cierra y entra hasta su estudio, se sienta donde estuvo Will y piensa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta que Hannibal está en plan de manejo todo mi interior emocional, mientras se le viene el tren comandado por el señor coleccionista de doggos. Hannibae no sabe en qué se está metiendo, esperemos que lo sepa antes de que arruine, como siempre, todo.  
> Iré actualizando a medida que tenga escrito las cosas, para no caer en mi procrastinar habitual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal continúa con sus maquinaciones y Will cae como cordero ante sus pies.

Will Graham es un hombre detestable. Hace dos semanas cenó con él, amablemente, riendo por lo bajo en su estudio, pero desde entonces no ha tenido noticias de él.

¿Dónde está la historia tormentosa y necesitada de otro mundo? Piensa molesto. Ha intentado hablar con Alana sobre el agente, pero la mujer es ferviente en su defensa hacia la privacidad de Will. Le ha dejado mensajes, cordiales todos, sin dejar ver su molestia y este extraño deseo de volver a verlo.

Se encuentra pensando en dar un paseo por su palacio mental, tratando de buscar consuelo tras haber pasado una hora escuchando los desvaríos de Franklyn cuando tocan la puerta. Se para frente a ella, con intención de abrirla y siente el aroma: Old Spice, tierra mojada, perros, Will.

El agente está ahí, una media sonrisa torpe en su rostro, sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Una chaqueta verde al menos una talla más grande que la correcta.

—Señor Graham —reconoce con simpatía, dejándolo pasar, sin exteriorizar las emociones que esta visita le provocan.

—Hannibal —responde Will, quien pasea una vuelta sencilla por el estudio, quedando detenido frente a los sillones de servicio—. Lamento no responder antes, al inicio lo haría en uno días, pero luego pasó una semana y no creía correcto enviarte un mensaje o llamarte, pero era demasiado personal ir a tu casa —saca las manos de sus pantalones, para paseárselas por su pelo, inquieto.

Hannibal le hace un gesto hacia el asiento que Will toma con agradecimiento mientras él hace lo propio—, debo confesar que me he encontrado importunado. Me imaginé que tuvimos un buen tiempo.

Will cabecea, seguro— ¡Lo fue! Solo han sido unas semanas por decirlo extrañas —dice incómodo, sus dedos tanteando sus muslos—, y no estoy acostumbrado a hacer amigos. A hablar con alguien, no me sé el protocolo para las interacciones —termina, su sonrisa tocando sus ojos.

Sus ojos de un azul parecen verdes bajo cierta luz, Hannibal nota.

Una pausa.

—Jack Crawford me dijo de tus males —finalmente responde, viendo como los dedos de Will se detienen en su aleatorio ritmo y su cuerpo se tensa.

—¿Mi desorden empático? Creía que tu interés era recreativo, doctor —afirma con molestia, su vista nuevamente abandonándolo.

Hannibal es rápido en aclarar las cosas—, me malinterpretas. Me refiero a que entiendo tu incomodidad ante la situación. Si esta visita es para disculparte por tu falta de tacto social, bien lo entiendo —asegura, sus manos gesticulando la buena voluntad.

—Alana me comentó que habías preguntado por mí —menciona Will, fijando su mirada en él—, querría volver a retomar estos pasos tentativos, el contacto, si es posible.

Y ahí sentado, quieto solo por fuerza de voluntad, con los ojos plegando ese contacto, Hannibal piensa sí, piensa, te tengo. Cabecea, mostrando su disponibilidad, haciéndolo sonreír esa maldita sonrisa pequeña.

—Creí que podría invitarte a cenar a mi casa. Nada grandilocuente, pero soy un excelente cocinero de pescados al horno que te podrían tentar —plantea Will levantándose del asiento y llevando nuevamente sus manos a sus bolsillos.

—Me imagino, me dijiste que eras un excelente pescador —contesta mientras lo sigue hasta la puerta.

Will sonríe y lo mira por debajo de sus largas y oscuras pestañas—, así es y pretendo sorprenderte.

\--

* * *

 

\--

Sorprendido está. La casa de Will parece salida de una época atemporal, un papel mural viejo pero bien mantenido, un orden grato en su pequeño hogar, su cama en el living, sus perros como miembros de su familia. Tiene libros diversos de filosofía y de pesca, tiene figuritas de canes y cuadros que seguramente alguien le dio en un cumpleaños o navidad.

Es humilde y digno. Como Will.

Will lo recibe vestido con una de esas camisas a cuadros que lo caracterizan, las mejillas ruborizadas por el calor de la cocina. Lo invita a pasar hasta el comedor, pequeño y hogareño, donde ya ha puesto un mantel, servicios e individuales.

—Ahora vuelvo —dice, mientras regresa a la cocina por los platos, luego de firmemente oponerse a que lo ayudara en el quehacer, como buen anfitrión. Los perros, tranquillos, se encuentran afuera (Hannibal pudo contar siete, siete de esas bestias).

Cuando están sentados, con el pescado asado al horno blanco y rodeado de verduras, Will lo mira expectante.

Es exquisito. El pescado. Suave pero sin ser pastoso, con un borde crujiente, no puede no cerrar los ojos y saborear.

—Mi padre me enseñó la receta, en Nueva Orleans —le cuenta Will, satisfecho por su disfrute mientras él mismo consume su alimento—, y me gusta pensar que lo he perfeccionado, debe ser de las pocas cosas que se me dan bien en la cocina —continúa con un aire divertido.

Tras la cena pasan al estudio, donde Hannibal vuelve a notar la atemporalidad del lugar. Sin televisión, sin otros electrónicos modernos. Solo el escritorio con los instrumentos de pesca. Se sientan y conversan.

Will es tan simple y complejo. Es capaz de hablar líricamente, hacer analogías dignas de Frost. Su entendimiento del mundo, de lo que lo rodea es puro, anímicamente natural. Pero detrás de eso hay una amoralidad solo atada por las percepciones de una sociedad que lo ha rechazado.

Ahí sentado con él, escuchándolo hablar de Winston, su última adición a la colección canina que tiene, Hannibal se da cuenta que Will es como sus animales. Que esto, este contacto, lo ha permitido por necesidad, por soledad. Por falta de cariño.

Es tan fácil. ¿Cómo en otro mundo no decidió atacar así? ¿Por qué inmiscuirse como su psiquiatra cuando Will solo quiere tener un amigo?

Piensa en esto, en que ahora, en estos momentos podría acercarse, tomar su mano y no sería rechazado. Pero no lo hace.

Esperará a que su presa venga hacia él.

-

* * *

 

-

Los días se convierten en semanas y las semanas hacen un mes de encuentros, en su estudio, en su casa o en la de Will. De conversaciones y silencios gratos, de entender cómo funciona la empatía de Will. De mirarlo.

Puede comprender cómo ese yo maltrecho por la vida pudo caer ante esta creatura única y excepcional. Puede comprender cómo esa poesía en moción, esa simpatía y oscuridad lo sedujo. Porque son trampas que está evitando.

Su relación continúa siendo meramente amistosa. Pero está por cambiar, Hannibal sabe la perfecta forma para que Will Graham termine de entregarle su total confianza, su calidez y cariño.

Hace días le confesó, preocupado y nervioso, sin mirarlo a los ojos (algo que ya no evita) sobre tiempos perdidos, insomnio y sonambulismo. Sobre despertarse en la azotea o en la calle, sin saber por qué.

Y el aroma, debajo de ese perfume con el barco de logo y de las pelusas de animal, es potente. Azucarado, dulce como solo la fiebre puede continuar.

Pero no es hasta que Will aparece, un pómulo enrojecido y un ojo casi en tinta, contándole con desesperación sobre una convulsión en la cocina que terminó con él golpeándose en la mesa y los perros nerviosos tratando de conseguir ayuda en medio de la nada, que Hannibal se permite responder, temeroso por algo que prefiere no reflexionar.

—Un neurólogo estaría bien —afirma, sentándose con él en su estudio, poniendo su mano sobre la más pequeña de Will—, esto no es mental, claramente un padecimiento físico, tus síntomas podrían tratarse de algo cerebral: encefalitis, un tumor.

Will respira profundo, ojos fuertemente apretados y labios en una línea. Continúa—, conozco un cirujano de buenos antecedentes, con quien trabaje que podría ayudarte, si me dejas.

Will are sus ojos y asiente, lo mira con confusión y miedo.

Por un momento, Hannibal se pregunta cómo es posible que esa otra versión de él dejara la enfermedad avanzar tanto, incluso siendo espectador, si es que lo quería tanto (él no lo haría, claro está, pero porque su juego es diferente).

Las manos de Will, cálidas y sin temblar se aprietan con las de él. Hannibal guarda la respiración cuando, aún más, Will apoya su cabeza en su hombro, sentados juntos en completo silencio.

-

* * *

 

-

El diagnóstico es rápido cuando la mitad del cerebro está inflamado. Donald es rápido también en decirle a Will que debe ser hospitalizado, que deben tratar con fuertes antivirales la encefalitis que le aqueja.

—Me quedaré a tu lado —susurra Hannibal, cuando Will yace postrado con ropas de hospital, sus cosas en sus manos, la promesa de cuidar de sus perros, de avisarle a Alana, de contarle a Jack Crawford.

Son dos semanas con visitas esporádicas, Will demasiado cansado y sedado como para responder. Llega cada día a su casa solitaria, sentándose frente al fuego sin nada más que hacer. Se da cuenta que desde Cassie que no ha matado a nadie.

Que no ha tenido el apetito. Planea apenas esté de vuelta Will otorgarle un festín.

(No entiende, otra vez, como el otro Hannibal pudo seguir con Will tras las rejas, aburriéndose y extrañándolo a mil).

Cuando le dan el alta lo espera listo, el Bentley limpio y dispuesto. Tuvo que decirle a Alana que no, yo me encargo (y aguantarse la curiosidad de la psiquiatra, que bien sabe de las citas, de la simpatía de Will hacia él. De su poco interés profesional).

Ver a Will repuesto, ojos azules contentos y cabello, si es posible, aún más revoloteado es un gusto. No es hasta que lo tiene sentado a su lado, quejándose de Jack quien ya está acosándolo, que ve los kilos que ha perdido. Le toma la mano de forma casi inconsciente y Will lo mira sorprendido.

—Estuve preocupado por ti —susurra sin saber porque, no hay nadie más dentro del auto. Los ojos azules que se le pegan encima siguen tranquilos, tan gratos—, quisiera no dejarte solo hoy, por favor.

Will parece decidir algo, porque asiente y, con un movimiento pausado y casi minúsculo, acerca su rostro hasta posar sus labios contra los suyos. Están tibios y un poco agrietados, pero Hannibal cierra los ojos y se detiene a saborear el momento, guardándolo en sus memorias, una habitación entera para esto.

(Algo más que su espejo nunca tuvo).

Will se separa, no sin mejillas aún más rojas y ojos en cualquier parte—, Hannibal —empieza a decir pero no termina porque Hannibal toma su mentón, acaricia su mejilla mientras lo besa nuevamente, despacio, solo un mero contacto.

Así, precisamente así. Viniendo solo hacia él. Necesitado. Su confianza en un plato.

-

* * *

 

-

—Estás viéndolo —le remarca Alana, mientras bebe una cerveza en su cocina.

—Claramente, lo he visto seguido desde su alta.

—Sabes que me refiero a románticamente. Will no habla de ti pero se le nota. Ahora hace planes.

Hannibal no puede evitar sentir su ego hincharse—, mi interés es personal, no temas de que abusaré de mis privilegios como doctor.

Alana hace un mohín con sus labios, insatisfecha—, Will es frágil, necesita de alguien que no juegue con él, que no quiera desecharlo cuando ha dejado de tener interés.

Celos, puede casi olerlos, tal y como aplasta la posesividad que nace en él—, yo creo que un agente, con la inteligencia y la capacidad de nuestro Will, bien puede decidir por sí mismo estas cosas.

El silencio amenaza con volverse incómodo tras su respuesta pero finalmente Alana cabecea a regañadientes. Es la puerta la que sí los interrumpe, con el motivo de su conversación manteniéndose afuera.

Will saluda con un beso en la mejilla a Alana pero con Hannibal, el pobre hombre que claramente solo interactúa con perros porque le da un abrazo que se convierte en un beso en la mejilla también, torpe como solo él puede serlo.

Parece que la inocencia del comportamiento se gana a Alana, más que las declaraciones de buena voluntad de Hannibal, porque la mujer pone los ojos en blanco y empuja a Will hacia su novio.

Si es posible que el rostro de Will se ponga más rojo, Hannibal quiere averiguarlo, hasta ahora solo se han limitado a besos y caricias sobre la ropa, no quiere apurar a Will.

Cenan los tres en una amigable interacción, Will y Alana comentando lo mediocre de algunos estudiantes que al parecer creen que están en una serie de televisión. El postre, un tiramisú sabroso, es compartido entre risas y simpatía, hasta que Alana se despide de ellos en la entrada, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Will.

Hannibal lo mira de forma inocente, hasta que al cerrar la puerta se encuentra con un regazo de Will Graham, llevándoselo al sillón en el estudio.

Es la primera vez que están así, con esta pasión.

Will gime su nombre, mientras sus brazos rodean su espalda. Hannibal respira entrecortado, sintiendo que la situación se le va de control, no importándole cuando Will decide acercarse aún más, casi imposible, subiéndose a sus piernas.

Oh Jesucristo, piensa, con un Will Graham entre sus muslos, quien mueve sus caderas al compás de una canción que solo ellos escuchan. Lleva sus manos hacia los risos oscuros, acariciando la nuca del agente, mordiéndole los labios, deseando verlos tan colorados como sus mejillas, separándose para ver esa imagen, para fijarla en su palacio.

Es aún mejor que su imaginación. Los ojos azules oscuros, el sonrojo tiñendo su rostro tan renacentista. Hannibal quiere devorarlo cuando le susurra continuar en su dormitorio. Will tiembla arriba de su cuerpo, su manzana de Adam moviéndose quietamente, un cabeceo tímido apoderándose de él, como si no hubiese estado imitando los movimientos sensuales hace meros segundos.

Esa mezcla de tímidez y pasión son fascinantes. Tal y como el nerviosismo que embarga esos brazos delgados mientras se desabrocha la camisa. Hannibal sonríe, permitiéndole desnudarse mientras hace lo mismo, con paciencia, no queriendo empujarlo a nada.

(La presa debe venir por si sola en esta cacería).

Will desnudo entre sus sábanas de color marrón. Esa piel pálida y delicada, la definición en sus músculos, en su cuello cuando gime su nombre al rozar su lengua con sus clavículas, con su esternón, hasta llegar y lamer uno de sus pezones.

Las manos de Will agarran sus miembros erguidos, rojos en la punta y desprendiendo líquido con el vaivén de sus caderas. Hannibal le pasa las manos por el costado, sintiendo el rápido subir y bajar de sus pulmones, su torso tenso ante el placer que lo sacude.

Quiere devorarlo, comérselo así, a besos, tenerlo congelado en este momento. Will gime nuevamente, su nombre, le muerde el labio, dice Hannibal y es suficiente para que ambos se vengan.

Languidece casi encima de su acompañante, quien tiembla aún, acurrucándose en su pecho. Hannibal rescata una de las toallas de su velador, con la que los limpia, para luego abrazar más hacia su cuerpo a Will, poniendo las sábanas encima de ellos, tapándolos de la noche.

Siento un beso de Will en su pecho, por encima de su corazón.

Lo tiene aquí, fijo. Confianza, emoción, cuerpo y alma.

Es hora del banquete.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé originalmente en hacer esto slow burn pero ya tenemos suficiente con el show así que que se venga lo bueno jejeje


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal no aprende, ni en su realidad ni en las millones de otras que existen.

Su relación con Will es estable y apacible en los meses que siguen; días y días transcurriendo bajo normalidad. No por el contacto íntimo el agente ha cambiado su personalidad, tan amargada y crispa como siempre. Hannibal no puede evitar molestarlo solo con intención de ver ese ceño fruncirse y escuchar una frase petulante.

Decide no llevarlo a la ópera, ni ballet, ni nada de eso que la gran elite de Baltimore celebra. Will Graham no es para esos pastos y no pretende incomodarlo con algo que odiaría. Le sucede algo parecido con su estilo, si se puede llamar así, el ordinario olor de su perfume, la mala calidad de sus camisas, de sus poleras  y pantalones. Ya no le molesta.

Con Will durmiendo a su lado, respiración tranquila y sueño profundo luego de tantas horas sin poder lograrlo, por las pesadillas, por la encefalitis y el nerviosismo, Hannibal se levanta y va a su estudio. Revisa sus anotaciones del pasado, o futuro, pese a que recuerda muy bien lo aprendido de su reflejo.

Nada de esto ocurrió, allá. A estas alturas, Will Graham estaría viajando con Abigail Hobbs, iniciando su descenso a los infiernos, acosado por la fiebre y las maquinaciones de ese Hannibal (puede ver su cara temblar, revólver en manos, voz grave declarando que las escalas han caído de sus ojos).

Se lleva las manos al rostro, a sus párpados. Piensa en su Will tan dulce en su cariño, tan manso como sus creaturas, esperando por una palabra agradable, por alguien que lo deje ser.

Piensa en sus propias maquinaciones, en no dejarse atrapar, en no sucumbir como lo hizo su versión alternativa. Piensa en lo mucho que desea volver a su dormitorio, recostarse junto a Will, abrazar esa firme cintura, pasar sus piernas entre esos gruesos muslos. Ridículo.

Está perdiendo el control.

Con parsimonia deja la libreta y decide revisar sus tarjetas de presentación.

-

* * *

 

-

Will lleva 20 minutos con Jack Crawford al teléfono, por la molestia que reflejan sus cejas y labios fruncidos, Hannibal sabe que no está feliz.

En los últimos tres meses, van tres los cuerpos hallados, en majestuosas revelaciones, que dan cuenta del regreso del Destripador de Chesapeake. Y, por supuesto, el tío Jack quiere a su mejor agente perfilador en el caso.

Fue Will quien lo confirmó, un vistazo a los interiores, una mirada a los cuerpos, al arte macabro que deja el asesino. Oh, Hannibal podría escucharlo todo el día, deleitarse en el entendimiento, en ser visto, es casi una caricia como las palabras salen de Will, ensimismado, el lirismo de la poesía que tiene en el alma dedicado a él, sin saberlo.

Es casi peligroso este deseo porque Will lo reconozca. En esa otra línea de tiempo, Wil lo hizo tras mejorarse de su enfermedad, pero cuando ya todos los cabos podían ser atados hacia esa verdad (detrás de las mentiras, del gaslighting, de la falsa amistad).

Acá, el destripador es uno más de los psicópatas que Will caza. Es otro de los asesinos por los que Jack ha puesto a su mejor sabueso detrás. Acá Will lo mira sin saber, sin posibilidades de descubrirlos.

Así que ahí frente a su propio precipicio, Hannibal decide. No será como esa otra versión débil y derrotada. Es suficientemente inteligente para reconocer su fascinación y obsesión hacia Will, ahora que lo posee, ahora que lo tiene en su cama y está dentro de su mente. _Pero no pasará de eso_ , piensa.

Acá Will es suyo. Tras una jornada dura, luego de dejar sus perros durmiendo y contentos, estómagos llenos.

Acá Will se levanta encima de él, moviendo sus caderas, dejándose caer para ser penetrado de nuevo y de nuevo. Gimiendo por sobre y debajo de él, diciendo Hannibal con voz entrecortada, manos temblorosas aferrándose a la almohada, a las sabanas, a su piel.

En su dormitorio. En su cama. En su diván. Incluso en su mesa. Hannibal se siente un glotón, la necesidad de tenerlo consigo, de la interesante aventura en la que se ha metido.

Will, su espalda sudorosa, los músculos de sus costados apretándose con el vaivén de sus muslos. Sus nalgas redondas y rosadas tras el golpe de las caderas de Hannibal. Y su voz, oh su voz.

Acá Will es suyo. Acá Will, tras meses de esta cercanía, de esta intimidad, de esta relación, luego de quedar con la voz seca y arruinada, ojos llorosos pero tranquilos, acurrucado en su cuello, le dice, le confiesa ante su piel un mudo te quiero.

Acá tiene su amor, confirmado y escrito. No unos votos ante el precipicio. Acá Will lo elige, lo abraza, lo mira con esos ojos azules llenos de ternura, se deja acariciar como perro abusado, se deja alimentar y besar y disfrutar.

Hannibal se siente un glotón. Un sibarita.

Porque quiere más.

Por lo mismo se ha encargado de separar sus sentimientos. De evitar el colapso que una vez provocó Will.

Acá lo besa, lo abraza y lo folla. Lo ve enamorarse, le permite dejar verse solo para eso, su personalidad, su humor, su nihilismo ante la vida.

Pero no siente nada más. Es igual a cuando allá, en ese otro mundo, retuvo a Alana entre sus piernas, con un propósito. ¿Es un gusto la intimidad con Will? Por supuesto, es lo suficientemente hedonista para reconocer la calidez y tentación del cuerpo del agente. El agrado que le produce poseer algo que ese otro yo, desesperado y patético, nunca tuvo consigo.

Ha sido adictivo, eso es lo que es. Por eso no quiere separarse, por eso quiere ser visto. Comprende cada una de las características de Will Graham que lo llevaron a enamorarse por primera vez.

Pero acá, a este Wil puede mirarlo, sonreír, tocar sus mejillas, sus rizos, y saber que no lo ama.

Puede abrazarlo, y gemir entre sus piernas, su lengua tocando el interior de ese apretado agujero, sus labios besando muslos tensos y pálidos, y saber que puede dejarlo cuando quiera.

Puede no responder cuando Will confiesa sus sentimientos. Puede cerrar los ojos y fingir sueño.

Puede no sentir nada apretarse cuando Will se queda quieto y confuso. Herido.

Acá Will es suyo y es una victoria gustosa. Si pudiera mostrarle al otro Hannibal, ese suplicante que le rogó hacerlo feliz, que la tarea era más fácil si hubiera decidido seducirlo antes de romper su mente, que puede beber de él y de sus sentimientos, y de su inteligencia y de su empatía.

Porque quiere más. Quiere ser visto. Quiere ver a Will desmoronándose cuando reconozca al asesino como su amante. O su amante como el asesino.

¿Qué hará? ¿Tomará un arma como antaño? ¿O irá donde Crawford?

¿Entenderá su insignificancia frente a los acontecimientos?

Hannibal no lo sabe, pero quiere descubrirlo. Mientras, planea disfrutar de cada una de las cosas que dan vida a Will Graham.

-

* * *

 

-

—Jack espera a que pronto aparezca otro cuerpo, está obsesionado —Will le comenta, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina mientras seca unos platos.

Hannibal cabecea cortando zanahorias en perfecta proporción, bien sabe de la malsana obsesión que el tío Jack tiene con su alter ego—, tienes que marcarle límites, sino, no podrás dejar de ser su mejor sabueso.

Will deja el plato seco, irguiendo su espalda, molesto. Odia que le diga así. Suspira, porque no quiere discutir—. Estoy pensando en unas vacaciones —dice de la nada.

Hannibal lo mira sorprendido lo que provoca que se encoja de hombros—, Alana me estaba diciendo que podría ser una forma de arrancarme de Jack y bueno, revisando, creo que no me he tomado vacaciones desde que estoy en la agencia, tengo días pendientes a morir.

—Podríamos ir a Europa —propone, más rápido de lo que querría, haciendo que ahora Will lo mire sorprendido—, Me gustaría mostrarte Italia —continua.

—Nunca he salido siquiera de Estados Unidos —le cuenta Will, sus brazos cruzándose en esa señal clara de sentirse menos. Hannibal, como buen novio, camina hacia él, tomando sus manos y mirándole a la cara, disfrutando la dilatación de sus pupilas, el sonrojo que siempre acompaña sus mejillas ante la mínima señal de afecto.

—Querría mostrarte el mundo —susurra antes de capturar sus labios en un beso pesado y sucio, pasándole la lengua a los colmillos, comiéndole la boca.

Will se separa, sin abrir los ojos, niega con la cabeza—, esperaré a que pase lo del destripador, porque conociendo a Jack es capaz de sacarme de Groenlandia para que venga a perseguir sus demonios.

Hannibal lo suelta, una sonrisa alicaída—, no es como si nos fuesen abandonar las bellas ciudades de mi juventud —exclama.

—Conde Lecter —Will le hace una reverencia mientras deja la cocina. Se para en el umbral—. ¿Dónde dijiste que dejaste mi bolso? Mientras preparas la cena aprovecharé de revisar las notas, creo que me traje el lápiz rojo perfecto para la tarea.

—Tan duro qué eres cuando esa generación te adora. Está en el estudio, en nuestro diván —responde, continuando sus quehaceres comensales mientras se imagina los ojos en blanco que le ha puesto su acompañante.

No han pasado ni más de 10 minutos cuando regresa Will, bolso en sus manos, piel empalidecida. Tiene la postura de querer irse y no quedarse a la cena. Hannibal enarca una ceja antes de preguntar—: ¿Pasó algo?

Will lo mira fijo, ojos claros, sin parpadear. Responde mientras aferra su maleta al hombro—, es Beverly, supuestamente tiene algo para mí que no quiere contarle a Jack todavía, prefiero cerrar pronto esto antes de que sea él quien esté golpeando mi puerta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te espero para después?

Will mira su reloj, marcando las 8:34 pm—, no lo creo, pasaré a alimentar a mis perros, originalmente me quedaría a cenar y luego regresaría a mi casa, por si lo olvidaste —le explica, una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Hannibal lo encamina a la puerta, besa sus labios y se queda mirando mientras lo ve marchar. Una desazón se apodera de su cuerpo. Algo parecido a la preocupación.

-

* * *

 

-

Si no conociera a Wll, si no lo tuviera tan firme entre sus dedos, diría que lo está evitando. Han pasado tres días desde aquella cena fallida donde solo le ha hablado por teléfono, pasando el máximo tiempo en la maldita agencia.

Cuando lo ve quiere llevárselo a su casa, meterlo a la cama y darle todos esos chocolates de mala clase que tanto le gustan. Su piel, ya pálida por naturaleza, marca aún más ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pómulos notorios ante el demacrado aspecto. Incluso sus bellos bucles, rebeldes, se ven alicaídos.

—Jack Crawford te matará —dice dejándose entrar al hogar en Wolf Trap, furia en su cuerpo.

—Hannibal —exclama Will, mirándolo pasar por su pequeño living, juzgar la cama sin hacer y los perros que revolotean por entre sus piernas—, Hannibal —repite—, han sido días difíciles, Jack está jorobándome y me han vuelto las migrañas.

Hannibal se para enfrente, tocándole la cien, molestándose cuando Will le aleja la cara—. Me estás evitando —murmura como si confesara un miedo profundo. Will abre bien los ojos, sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que no —contesta—, tú sabes que no soy bueno en estas cosas.

Hannibal se desliza en el silencio, caminando hasta la cama sin hacer, en la que se sienta, mirando a Will, expectante—. Hoy cumplimos 12 meses desde nuestra primera cita.

Will le da la espalda, un agujero en su camisa de suficiente tamaño en el que puede ver la polera pequeña y blanca debajo. Camina donde sus perros, dejándolos afuera, volviendo y apoyándose en la pared, casi haciendo juego con el desgastado papel mural.

—Un año —repite luego de una pausa, sin respuesta de Will.

El agente finalmente se acerca, se siente a su lado en el incómodo colchón, lo mira con ojos furtivos hasta fijarlos, definitivamente. Suspira, tentativo—. Te amo —confiesa, otra vez, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Oh Will, tan cerca de su destrucción. ¿Le diría lo mismo si supiese? ¿Si comprendiera lo que hay debajo de su traje de persona?

—Te amo —lo dice de nuevo, con voz fuerte, ronca, llevando sus manos a su rostro, empujándolo contra la cama, subiéndosele encima, moviendo sus caderas para liberarse del pantalón.

Oh Will, tan listo para su destrucción. Hannibal es rápido y eficiente en colaborar para su mutua desnudez, afirmando la espalda de Will cuando la tarea está completa, moviendo sus manos hasta sus nalgas, masajeándolas, abriéndolas.

Will gime, como siempre, entierra sus uñas en su espalda, abre las piernas y lo atrapa, conecta las cabezas de sus pollas en un beso obsceno, mientras estira su mano hasta debajo de la almohada, sacando el lubricante semi vacío.

Hannibal lo besa, hambriento por más, por la compañía que le fue negada, que tanto detesta encontrar fascinante. Con un movimiento fuerte lo deja debajo de su cuerpo, agarra sus manos, quitándole la botella, embistiéndole con poder. Will se arquea, un maullido en sus labios, sus brazos se cuelgan de sus hombros, de su nuca, su voz gime Hannibal, Hannibal.

Y Hannibal responde con sus dedos, abriéndose paso en el interior de Will, en ese agujero estrecho y sonrojado que ya ha conquistado tantas veces. Deja sus dedos para con su mano abrirlo más, apretándole las nalgas que quiere ver tan rojas como el rubor en sus pómulos que desciende hasta su torso.

—Hannibal, por dios —gime Will, ante la profundidad de la penetración, la obscenidad de la acción. Arquea más la espalda, como felino en celo, sus piernas se abren y Hannibal baja los ojos para ver el lugar donde lo está apuñalando. Es suficiente como para soltar esos dedos, húmedos, escurrir más líquido en su miembro, solo queriendo enterrarse en Will, habitarlo y fusionarse con él.

Will se masturba, desesperado, muslos firmes que marcan los músculos con la tenacidad de tenerlos tan abiertos. Le dice ven a mí, Hannibal, cariño. Lo llama amor.

Y Hannibal lo penetra, con su polla, con sus dientes en su hombro, como un animal. Mueve las caderas con la desesperación de no tenerlo en tres días, por la desazón en su interior, tranquilizado porque Will está aquí, amándolo, abriéndose ante él, entregándole lo único que tiene.

—Will —repite sin cesar, movimientos casi torpes en su fuerza, el vaivén de sus caderas haciendo propia cada embestida que es seguida por Will, que mueve su propio cuerpo, su mano en su miembro. Hannibal lo acompaña, una de sus palmas se posiciona sobre la suya, en su polla, la otra en la muñeca que Will tiene en su propio cabello, apretando sus rizos ante el azote.

—Will —vuelve a gemir, separándose un poco, sin dejar de moverse, sintiendo el sudor recorrer sus pectorales, el vello en su pecho, caer encima de Will, fundiéndose. Lo empuja aún más, levanta una de sus piernas por sobre su hombro, mirándose entrarlo, viendo ese agujero enrojecido con furia dilatarse ante los golpes que recibe.

La nueva posición pone a prueba a Will, quien solloza su placer, arqueando su espina, escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Hannibal, sintiendo todo su interior contraerse ahí, donde existe vida, donde nunca ha conocido tal intensidad. Se viene con tanta fuerza, con tanta desesperación que arrastra a Hannibal, quien lo penetra con poder, hasta adentro, queriendo enterrarse en su corazón.

Respiran entrecortados. Hannibal con suavidad baja la pierna de Will, sale de su interior, aprovechando acariciar ese lugar que tanto le fascina. Will emite un gemido, parecido a un sollozo, se le aprieta sin dejarle siquiera limpiarlos, le pide quedarse sin utilizar palabras.

—Te amo —le confiesa otra vez, en la oscuridad, en su colchón maltrecho, su cara empapada de sudor y lágrimas. Hannibal las recoge con su lengua, acabando con sus labios en la boca de Will.

Sin responder.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Máximo nivel de negación para Hannibae. Por favor imagínense a Will con su carita de perro maltrecho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal analiza el amor de Will mientras sus planes, como todo lo relacionado a Will en su caso, se salen de control.

Ser amado es, por decirlo menos, extraño. Ser amado por Will Graham aún más.

Will no es efusivo, ni altamente táctil, pero sí lo busca. Sentados juntos, ambos leyendo, cuando Will se apoya en su hombro, estirándose en el diván. O en la mesa, un pequeño apretón al dorso de su mano. En la cama, acostándose pegado, recuperando sus noches perdidas en transpiración y pesadilla.

Hannibal se da cuenta que le gusta acariciarlo. Pequeños ejemplo: un beso en los rizos al despertar, una caricia en el cuello cuando están en la sala. A veces simplemente su mirada.

Will no es efusivo, su cariño está en los mensajes parcos, quejándose de su curso, de Crawford, de su amiga Beverly, del contacto humano. Está en reírse de sus malos chistes, en escucharlo hablar de arte, de música, de estética versus ética. Hannibal avanza cada límite de compostura humana, queriendo ver hasta dónde llega la comprensión ciega de Will, quien lo escucha, quien le reclama, quien no tiene temor para llevarle la contra.

Will: una contradicción. El nihilismo que batalla con una pureza tan natural, en el cómo ve a sus mascotas, su pequeña familia, en cómo detrás de su oscuridad realmente quiere salvar vidas, en cómo permite que Jack lo destroce solo porque empatiza con él, con todos, a tal nivel.

El amor de Will es notorio. Cuando el mismo agente es quien se ofrece a acompañarlo a la ópera, con traje nuevo y costoso, tan elegante como bello. Porque lo es, Hannibal no entiende cómo pudo negarse a verlo en primer lugar pero Will encarna un Botticelli; todos esos rizos suaves y tiernos, esos ojos azules inmensos en una cara casi andrógina que lo fuerte de su quijada y la barba en sus mejillas hace masculina.

El cariño y el afecto en Will buscando interesarse por sus cosas, en escucharlo, en empatizar.

En, incluso, participar de sus festínes, servir como segundo anfitrión. Hacer lo que tanto odia: vida social. Saludar y reír cuando es necesario. Ya tiene un diálogo aprendido: profesor en Cuántico, agente, no, no puedo revelar eso, carcajadas.

Es así que reconoce los síntomas de este, su Wiill, en el que expiró en el Atlántico. Ve su mirada, cautivada, sus manos nerviosas. La gota a gota de emoción que se le sale por la piel. ¿Cómo podría el otro Hannibal no notarlo?

(Piensa en mentiras y traiciones. En una historia de traumas y heridas. En un precipicio).

Cada día que pasa, Hannibal se abre más y más. Abandona pieza por pieza su traje humano. Permite que Will observe sin ver detrás del velo.

Es, por decirlo menos, inquietante.

-

* * *

 

-

El destripador ataca. De nuevo y de nuevo.

Hannibal casi siente un descontrol. No entiende qué quiere hacer. _Es por Will_ , piensa, quiere ser visto, quiere saber si el amor de Will cubre también al monstruo, si es capaz de, con esa empatía, hacer frente a la bestia.

Porque. Porque. Porque.

¿Destrozarlo? Por supuesto. Nada más. No hay ansías en él de querer a Will en completo nivel.

Lo mira dormir, pestañas largas topando sus pómulos. Sería tan fácil matarlo, hacerlo una pieza maestra. Su propio Nacimiento de Venus.

Sería tan fácil ahogarlo, ver la vida dejar sus ojos, esos segundos de entendimiento, de viva traición. Tan fácil.

No hace nada. Sale de la cama, huye hacia su oficina, saca una tarjeta.

El destripador vuelve a atacar.

—No lo entiendo —explica Will, una mano en la sien. Las jaquecas son ya recurrentes—, el patrón del inicio, si es que lo hubo, está roto.

Hannibal no tiene detalles del caso. Acá Crawford nunca consultó con él, no sabe cómo va la investigación. Acá ya ha matado más de lo que mató allá en dos años, imparable.

Will se pasea por su estudio al punto de negar una copa de vino, de whiskey. Se sienta, finalmente, en su diván, mira al vacío, ojos fijos e inamovibles—. Jack lo tiene entre ceja y ceja. El patrón está roto pero —una pausa—, se ha vuelto perezoso en su diseño, desesperado.

Una mirada azul se posa sobre su cuerpo, como pinzas en una mariposa—, me parece que estamos más cerca de lo que el destripador cree. Un muerto más y podríamos dar con él.

Hannibal se encarga de actuar, músculos faciales mostrando asombro—, me imagino que eso sí te permitiría unas vacaciones —plantea con humor.

Pero Will no ríe, solo cabecea, cerrando sus ojos y echando hacia atrás, al respaldo, su cabeza.

-

* * *

 

-

Bedelia lo mira con escepticismo y algo más que no puede descifrar. Su psiquiatra no entiende su relación con Will, por qué lo mantiene.

—No es tu patrón —le indica, ojos de hielo inteligentes recorriéndole la cara—. ¿Tienes un propósito fijo o lo has cambiado?

—Will Graham es interesante. Lo creí digno de probar algo tan humano como una relación —se defiende.

Bedelia deja el silencio aumentar, pensativa.

—No creo que comprendas en lo que te has metido, Hannibal. Tu agencia, tus diseños, ya no perseveran en una línea recta —le dice al fin.

Hannibal no contesta.

—¿Estás experimentando con él o en ti? —le pregunta la psiquiatra.

—Will es encantador —miente con la verdad—, ¿Por qué no querría aprovechar la oportunidad de experimentar con pura empatía, con alguien que es capaz de reflejarme?

La mirada de escepticismo vuelve a marcarse en las elegantes facciones de Bedelia— ¿Es eso lo que es, una oportunidad?

Hannibal no digna la respuesta ni con un cabeceo.

—Debes escucharte Hannibal, un diagnóstico desde que diste este paso. Llevas más de un año en esto ¿buscas un final grandilocuente o eternidad?

Eso sí puede responder—: Ver hasta dónde se puede ir. Los límites son imposiciones que cosen los bordes de lo imposible. Quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar.

Las comisuras de los labios de Bedelia forman una leve sonrisa—, oh Hannibal —afirma—, nunca sabes cuándo parar.

-

* * *

 

-

Will pocas veces se ha auto invitado a la ópera. Lo ponen nervioso y molesto las algarabías sociales, en especial esas en las que tiene que participar aunque sea con un parco saludo.

Pero Hannibal sabe que Will reconoce que su pareja es el príncipe de esa rancia elite obsesionada por sus fiestas y preparaciones, así que se deja tomar del brazo y pasearse dentro de la cumbre de los codiciados y codiciosos.

Sin embargo esta jornada es diferente. Hace días que las pesadillas han vuelto al punto que Will ha preferido quedarse en Wolf Trap (una parte de Hannibal, esa obsesionada, quiere llevarlo a vivir con él, pero las complicaciones de esa convivencia, delineadas por su lado más racional, impiden cualquier propuesta.

Will tampoco abarca el tema. Sus perros y declaraciones de amor no retornadas lo paralizan lo suficiente como para no pedir una respuesta).

Su rostro luce pálido y cansado, el destripador haciendo estragos en su ánimo y físico.

Caminan por el pasillo del teatro hacia la salida, al lado de los baños, porque Will le pidió no quedarse a sociabilizar después de la función, incapaz de emitir energías para la actividad, cuando sin querer Will choca con un hombre alto y macizo, haciéndolo derramarse encima de su Versace el fino cristal de Champagne.

Will, ruborizado se disculpa, ojos en el traje—, soy un idiota —afirma, deshaciéndose en lamentos para no avergonzarlo.

Hannibal también hace una leve apología. Pero el hombre los rechaza a ambos.

—Recoger a un méndigo que ni siquiera puede resistir su propio alcohol. Entendía, doctor Lecter, de su único estilo, pero no creía que tuviera que ir hasta tan debajo de nosotros para encontrar material —exclama con disgusto.

El cerdo mira a Will de arriba abajo, fijándose en el contorno de su cintura, de sus caderas. Del traje a la medida que Hannibal le regaló—, pero la carne es débil, lo entiendo —finaliza con cierta lascivia, quitándoselos de la vista y volviendo a su camino por el pasillo, dirección a la fiesta.

Las mejillas de Will siguen rojas, vergüenza por su acción no intencional, por las palabras de este animal. Hannibal ha escuchado los rumores, por supuesto: ¿Qué hace el conde Lecter con un profesor del FBI? Según esa revista online, Will Graham está tan loco como los tipos que caza ¿un escalador social?

Hannibal tiene que relajar los músculos para calmar sus manos, evitar empuñarlas. Respirar tranquilo, buscando control. Will toma su brazo, suspirando y murmurando sobre bastardos que tienen el poder del 1%, que por dios que si tuviera tiempo y no fuera ilegal le buscaría la placa patente para enviarle una infracción.

Pero Hannibal no escucha. Ocupado en pensar quién. Ocupado en pensar un diseño. Ocupado en pensar cómo convertir a esa bestia en algo digno por primera vez.

-

* * *

 

-

Kevin Reynolds. Un filólogo por afición, nuevo rico de Washington, asentado en Baltimore hace 12 años.

Gime y se retuerce como un puerco mientras desgarra los tendones de sus manos. Llora y se orina cuando las cuencas de sus ojos le gotean sangre. Emite alaridos sin sonido, cuando la lengua desmembrada le es enterrada por su garganta.

Lo deja como una obra del Greco. Ese terror monstruoso. Una venganza.

No es hasta que está solo, en su estudio, horas después a la alta madrugada, esperando recibir la llamada de Will sobre otro cuerpo que se da cuenta de su error.

(Entró a su casa por la puerta grande. Saludando, buenas tardes señor Reynolds, nos conocimos hace unos días, sí, en la ópera, doctor Lecter, _mi tarjeta_ ).

No puede volver a la escena. No dejó manchas ni tampoco rastros de ADN o de su sangre. Al cerdo lo paralizó con un sedante.

Pero esa tarjeta.

Si el equipo forense ingresa primero… Beverly Katz o alguno de los otros idiotas lo encontrará.

Cierra los ojos, la puede ver, debajo del sillón, cuando se cayó de las manos de Reynolds.

Se para, camina rápido hacia el sótano. Hay demasiadas pruebas incriminatorias en esta casa. Una revisión y estará perdido.

¿Cómo pudo descuidarse así?

(En otra vida su escape, aunque rápido, había sido planificado con anticipación, semanas incluso meses de eliminar pruebas, de deshacerse de evidencia).

Se sienta en el diván planificando: guardará lo más importante, tiene chequeos de contingencia, antecedentes y dinero en caso de una emergencia. Puede pagar un vuelo privado. Ir a Europa, camuflarse bien.

No piensa en Will. No piensa en que tendrá que llamarlo. Tendrá que confesarle.

El sonido de su teléfono lo paraliza por un segundo en el que delibera si contestar o no cuando ve que la llamada proviene de Jack Crawford.

 _No_.

El corazón le palpita, porque si lo están contactando es porque lo tienen cercado y está demasiado lejos de las ventanas como para comprobar. Pueden tener todas las salidas aseguradas, ningún lugar de escape.

El teléfono continúa.

Contesta.

—Lo tenemos —dice la voz seca de Crawford, deteniendo su mundo—. Es… no podría decirle bien, es… complejo para todos nosotros.

Un temblor en el timbre masculino—: Will Graham está en custodia.

Hannibal se levanta, el cuerpo le tiembla sin entender porque, siente el aire salir de sus pulmones. Un ataque de pánico, no puede respirar, con esfuerzo pregunta en un hilo de voz—: ¿Cómo?

Jack es verdugo y juez, rompiendo cualquier rastro de vida en Hannibal, rompiendo maquinaciones desesperadas, meses y meses de negación, tumbando todos sus delirios de imbecilidad, completa y temible idiotez.

—Doctor Lecter, él confesó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAAAAAAN.  
> Este es el final de la primera parte, se viene interludio con POV de Will. Mientras, piensen en lo estúpido que puede ser este caníbal enamorado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un interludio con Will y su impresión de las cosas.

Algo está profundamente roto en él.

Es esta inhabilidad de formar lazos. Cree que pasó en su infancia, en su adolescencia. Porque es una cosa de no poder, no de no _querer_. Porque quiere tanto, desea tanto conectar con alguien, con quien sea.

Puede tomar el punto de vista de todos, empatizar a tal manera de perder cualquier concepto del yo. Es eso, precisamente, lo que le impide conectar, acercarse a alguien, confundir sus emociones, sentimientos, ser un espejo al nivel de imitar incluso sus manierismos. Sin saberlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

El niño raro de la clase. Con su padre y su pobreza, viviendo de pescar, de no mirar a nadie suficiente rato. De no pensar en la vida de cada persona que se encuentra. En levantar muros altos y más altos y fortalezas inamovibles, imparables.

Se forma una coraza sin intención pero no encontrando solución. Tiene enamoramientos y relaciones, pero no puede abrirse. No sabe cómo. Pasan los años, sus sueños en Nueva Orleans, su inhabilidad (fracaso) de ser normal. La maldita inestabilidad de su desorden.

Busca soluciones. Gafas para no cruzar la vista. Conductas antisociales, comportamiento en el espectro. Huye de cualquier interacción.

Algo roto que lo hunde en la soledad. Solo tiene a sus animales, quienes no le piden nada, no le exigen nada, no lo consumen como tantos otros. Son ciegos en su cariño, incondicionales.

Will Graham avanza día a día, sin propósito, cansado y tan temeroso.

Porque hay algo, irreparablemente, roto en él.

Porque fuera de todos con quienes empatiza, esos con oscuridad lo llaman. Si refleja víctimas bien refleja asesinos. Sus manos estrangulan, matan, descuartizan. Y no puede parar, siente el deseo, el sentimiento perverso e impuro (la sensación más fea del mundo).

Hannibal Lecter lo mira como si reconociera todos estos pensamientos en un parpadeo, ojos marrones inteligentes, una cara agradable y eslávica.

Cazando al verdugo, Will comprende que no debe relacionarse con el psiquiatra, hay algo en él, una fortaleza que no ha podido descifrar, que le impide ser su espejo.

(Es tan grata, la sensación de ser sí mismo, de no tener que separar a quién le pertenece la emoción).

Cree lograrlo hasta que el doctor lo llama, pidiendo una oportunidad, invitándolo a _él_ a una cena en su casa.

_Interesante cita._

¿Es que es un imbécil? Will se deja enterrar por sus perros en medio de su sala, la vergüenza no ha dejado su cuerpo desde que llegó de donde Hannibal. El doctor Lecter.

Claramente se desvirtuó, patéticamente, como siempre. ¿Qué pensará Hannibal?

Por dios, es un imbécil.

-

* * *

 

-

Dos semanas después sabe que ha enterrado el pie hasta al fondo. Al inicio pensó en dejar pasar unos días y llamar a Hannibal. Luego una semana y enviarle un mensaje. Ya van casi 15 días y no sabe cuál debería ser el protocolo para retomar contacto.

—¡Lo ghosteaste tú! —ríe Beverly, su conducta tan molesta que Will siente satisfacción cuando se mancha de café su chaqueta.

Mierda, murmura la mujer, mientras le tira dardos con la mirada—, pues da la cara, hombre, ya estás cagándola, ve si lo haces a medias o no.

Quién le manda a él a preguntarle a alguien sobre cómo salirse de su propia ineficiencia humana. Al menos la detective es lo más cercano a una amiga que tiene—, ahí es dónde no sé cómo. O sea, podría visitarlo ¿no? con eso ya dejo todo en la mesa puesta.

Beverly cabecea, como si Will fuese un perrito particularmente inteligente (al menos no le ha dicho que se trata del psiquiatra mejor evaluado de Baltimore, aunque conociéndola, lo averiguará)—. Eso, es decir, para cómo te veo, Will Graham-soy-apático-poético-y-perturbante, está clarísimo que estás interesado —su sonrisa se pone seria—, ¿y quién dice que él no lo esté?

Nadie. De hecho, en la no-cita, Hannibal claramente fue encantador y lo hizo reír y no lo echó de su casa.

Así que lo enfrente!a. Y no solo es un éxito su estrategia sino que termina invitando al doctor a cenar pescado cocinado por él.

Está tan nervioso preparándolo. Nunca le ha cocinado a otra persona, salvo a su padre, pero eso fue cuando era un niño casi. A sus novias nunca las llevó a su departamento ni tampoco a los hombres que se ha tirado (pocos también, que su vida amorosa es un desastre en todos los ámbitos, muy democrático).

Pero también resulta un éxito. Y Hannibal, Hannibal es la persona más única con la que se ha encontrado. No entiende como el doctor lo hace para encajar tan bien cuando para Will es tan notoria su excepcionalidad. Y no, no a su inteligencia o talento, sino que esa otredad que habita en él.

Conversan y conversan y los días siguen su curso. Como las semanas. Sus encuentros con Hannibal iluminan el gris de su vida hasta ahora. Will se da cuenta que se fija en detalles para comentárselos al doctor. Se da cuenta que deja de pensar en traducir lo que quiere decir, dejar fluir sus pensamientos, las corrientes sin articulación saliendo de sus labios: Hannibal, concentrado, descifrando cada una de sus oraciones.

Quiere besarlo, abrazarlo. Quiere que Hannibal lo mire como si él también fuera excepcional.

-

* * *

 

-

Empieza a perder horas. A despertar en lugares que no recuerda. Sus perros, si fueran humanos, Will está seguro que lo mirarían con preocupación.

Will lo está. De sobremanera, hasta ahora ha tenido episodios emocionales, traumas mentales y otros momentos de inestabilidad. Pero nunca así.

Tiene tanto miedo.

Pero Hannibal está junto a él. Siempre. Le ofrece un confort que hasta ahora Will no había recibido, pero que desde que lo tiene no entiende cómo sería volver atrás. Hannibal es una roca en la que puede descansar, quien lo ayuda, lo apoya y no le pide nada más.

Encefalitis. Llora un poco, no puede dejar que las lágrimas no broten cuando siente tanto alivio de no estar loco. De que sea físico su padecimiento.

Piensa en Hannibal y se le hincha algo dentro, casi malestar. No sabe qué habría hecho sin el doctor, porque no habría podido acudir a nadie más (está tan aislado. Se da cuenta que bien podría haberse convertido en esas personas que mueren y nadie lo nota).

El doctor lo acompaña cada paso. Lo espera y lo recoge cuando le dan el alta en el hospital. Ahí, con su auto elegante y preparado.

 _Quisiera no dejarte solo_.

Quisiera, le dice, como si fuera un deseo, como si Hannibal realmente necesitara pasar tiempo con él. Will decide ser valiente, tomar coraje en esta oportunidad, en estar sano, en estar estable y sentirse lleno, querer ser feliz.

Besa a Hannibal, despacio, sintiendo su cara calentarse del rubor que por sus mejillas está naciendo. Y Hannibal lo besa de vuelta, con firmeza, con hambre, sus manos en su quijada, en su espalda.

Es perfecto.

-

* * *

 

-

Beverly aún no puede creer que Will se esté viendo con Hannibal Lecter. Ni ella ni Zeller ni Price. Cree que incluso Jack (quien puso los ojos en blanco tras darse cuenta de que fue una celestina) no entiende su relación, lo que los une.

Pero todos los encuentran adorables.

Will siente que conecta, esta pequeña normalidad en su vida, la existencia de un romance, lo hace conectar humanamente mejor. Es grato, por decirlo menos, incluso Alana, siempre nerviosa a su lado, esa curiosidad profesional inmiscuyéndose, ahora ríe con él, sin incomodidad.

Pero es Hannibal quien ilumina su presente oscuridad. Sus conversaciones, sus cenas, su atención.

El sexo.

Will nunca antes se había sentido tan deseado. Sabe que es relativamente atractivo, pero no lo suficiente como para lograr mantener a alguien a su lado, demasiado dificultoso, antipático (inestable).

Hannibal lo besa como si quisiera consumirlo. Lo acaricia como si tratara de fundirse en él. Lo coge como si pensara en atravesarlo, hasta que solo quedara un ser. Sus manos en su cuerpo, en su cadera, tomándolo de las muñecas sin dejarle movimiento.

Su pene hinchado y forzoso en sus movimientos hacia adentro de Will, en su agujero sonrojado y abierto, tras minutos de dilatación tentadora, con los dedos de Hannibal moviéndose tan despacio, tijereando los contornos, acariciando esa glándula como una almendra que hace estallar a Will.

Hannibal encima suyo, atrás. Gimiendo su nombre como si fuese Will quien lo estuviera matando de placer.

Hannibal, tocando sus rizos, sus mejillas, mirándolo como si Will representara algo puro e innombrable.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que tener sus obstáculos que en su maldito caso tiene que ser un puto asesino.

Jack, obsesionado con su ballena blanca, lo pone a cazarlo. Pero el destripador, elegante como ningún otro, se le escapa.

Es cansador, agotador. Pero tiene a Hannibal quien en estos meses que se suman tantos (no lo puede creer, nunca ha sido así), se ha convertido en un pilar. No se imagina una vida sin su familia canina ni el doctor. No se imagina tener que recomponer su rutina.

Es con Hannibal durmiendo a su lado, vulnerable, que Will es consciente de su amor. Hirviendo desde el principio, tomando forma hasta que Will siente que reventará, que es una fiebre como la encefalitis.

Es con Hannibal sosteniéndolo de sus caderas, moviendo su pelvis con tanta fuerza, hincándole los dientes en el cuello, el calor de su cuerpo, que cuando se acomodan Will entierra su cara en su piel y le dice te quiero.

Es la primera vez que Hannibal no responde pero no es la única que duele. Cada uno de sus silencios es una penumbra, una nube oscura que se cierne sobre él. No entiende por qué no, qué ha hecho. Ve Hannibal, sus acciones, sus miradas, su rostro y expresión, pero nada concuerda con su silencio.

¿Cómo es posible que casi lea amor en sus poros cuando es también notorio que no es así?

Will tiene tanto miedo de estar imaginándoselo todo. No quiere ser así de patético.

-

* * *

 

-

Está caminando hacia el estudio de Hannibal, en su casa, pensando en sus futuras vacaciones, en Europa. Pensando en todas las malas notas que pondrá.

Levanta su bolso y se da cuenta que el jodido lápiz se le quedó en el escritorio. No exageraba con lo de las calificaciones, son bajas y realmente prefiere un bolígrafo rojo, dejarles marcando la vergüenza.

El lado positivo es que Hannibal tiene una gran cantidad de elementos escolares en su escritorio así que Will piensa en pedirle prestado uno.

No es hasta que está sacándolo que se fija en el archivador de tarjetas. No comprende porque Hannibal necesita uno en primer lugar, teniendo en cuenta que tiene su maldita agenda electrónica en el celular. Para qué las guardas.

Levanta el portador, mirando curioso cómo trabaja, leyendo por inercia los nombres, las profesiones.

Will Graham tiene dificultad para conectar con sus pares, para formar relaciones. Pero Will Graham tiene un talento increíble y milagroso para conectar datos, para conectar información. Puede ver patrones minúsculos y casi indiferentes.

Sus dedos están congelados cuando vuelve a dejar en su lugar el archivador. Siente como si la sangre se le hubiera helado.

Porque ahí, ahí hay decenas de nombres y profesiones aleatorias, personas que Hannibal no necesitaría nunca contactar. Ahí ahí están personas que incluso Will puede reconocer, han molestado a su amante con algo inapropiado o vulgar.

Los puntos se conectan. Las escalas caen de sus ojos.

Hannibal Lecter es el destripador de Chesapeake.

¡Es tan obvio! Es el perfecto ejemplo para su perfil. Un hombre europeo, de mediana edad, con conocimiento anatómico del cuerpo humano. Caza cerdos, caza gente grosera, caza animales debajo de él.

Es tan obvio.

Will hace una excusa estúpida y arranca. No puede ni recordar qué cara le puso Hannibal. Su amante, el asesino que debe cazar.

Su amante, un caníbal.

Su amante.

Llora desconsolado, enfermo, se aprieta el estómago hecho un ovillo en la cama. Dejó sus perros afuera, no quiere su consuelo.

Cómo. No. lo. Vio. Un imbécil. Vomita en el baño. Se lava los dientes y se mira al espejo y no logra ver a la persona que hasta hace unos días era feliz. Al Will Graham que pensaba que Hannibal podría llegar a amarlo.

Porque es imposible. Hannibal es diferente, no es un psicópata, pero tampoco es un humano.

-

* * *

 

-

Por supuesto que Hannibal recuerda su aniversario. Will lo deja pasar a su casa, desordenada y caótica, como él en estos momentos. Se pregunta si Hannibal siquiera quiere estar ahí, después de todo lleva un año trabajando en esto, en conquistarlo, en amarrarlo emocionalmente, con tanto éxito.

Se pregunta si Hannibal sentirá asco hacia él. Si esto será un sacrificio. Acostarse con Will Graham, tan debajo de él, de sus gustos cultos y exóticos.

Se pregunta si Hannibal disfrutará de verlo así, si le divertirá su patetismo (eso es quizás lo peor, su miedo más grande, lo que más le duele).

Hannibal lo folla con algo que podría pasar por desesperación. Will se siente quebrantado, porque ahí, gimiendo como un animal, dejándose tomar por su amante, el asesino, se da cuenta que lo ama a pesar de todo. Que lo quiere tanto que podría morir (literalmente).

Ama a Hannibal y a este monstruo que le deja los diseños más hermosos y desgraciados, que hace que Will vea arte donde solo debería ver justicia y maldad.

Le dice, le confiesa su amor, sabiendo que nunca recibirá respuesta. Muriendo de dolor y pena y tanto tanto pesar. Se siente horrible y roto, porque ama al demonio, se deja coger por él y lo seguirá dejando pasar.

No puede denunciarlo.

No puede quitarle la libertad.

No puede siquiera odiarlo por jugar con él, por mentirle a la cara, por manipularlo. Porque es tan patético, porque está tan necesitado de familiaridad y cariño y una puta palabra de aliento que esto, está farsa, es suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Así que sigue con el juego. Que Hannibal siga tirando las cartas. Él no puede parar.

-

* * *

 

-

Todo vuelve a la normalidad. Lo más normal que puede ser está situación. Will se deja engañar, Hannibal tal vez lo mira como una mascota o un experimento digno, porque invierte demasiado tiempo, dinero y cariño para hacerle creer que le importa.

Will pasa noches y noches con él. Escuchándolo.

Hannibal le cuenta cosas. De su juventud (que Will puede atar con el monstruo de Florencia, con asesinatos). Hannibal le toca cosas, música docta. Hannibal le habla de Dante, de autores y artistas; escucha su opinión extravagante.

Hannibal se ríe de sus malos chistes. Le besa la sien al dormir y le acaricia sus bucles como si fuera su actividad favorita.

¿Cómo puede fingir tan bien?

Will más que nunca odia su imaginación estar viendo cosas donde no las hay. Odia su desorden que no funciona con Hannibal, no lo deja analizarlo. Se odia a sí mismo por estar tan necesitado de afecto, tan enamorado de alguien que, tiene la certeza, es una invención.

Hannibal mata indiscriminadamente. Al límite de que Will se preocupa, no sabe por qué ha cambiado patrones, le pregunta indirectamente. Hannibal no tiene respuesta.

Will no sabe qué pasará si Jack se acerca más; el sabueso más importante está a pasos de Hannibal. El perfil de Will estaba completo y Hannibal está matando gente que sí pertenece a su círculo, está siendo desordenado, está perdiendo el control.

-

* * *

 

-

No es hasta que entra la casa de Kevin Reynolds que Will sabe que todo ha llegado a su fin.

El grupo de Beverly aún no ha realizado las pesquicias en el living, y ahí, en el maldito sillón, a la sombra, debajo del cuero, está la tarjeta de ese maldito doctor, Hannibal Lecter.

No hay forma de que no atan los cabos, Hannibal concuerda con todos los requisitos.

Es menos de un minuto el que le toma a Will para recoger la tarjeta y guardarla entre sus cosas, en su porta documentos, con las otras dos tarjetas idénticas que tiene de Hannibal.

Deja la sala y pasa la puerta, no mira a Beverly ni a los demás, ignora a Jack, se sube al auto y maneja.

En su casa abraza a sus perros, caricias para cada uno, los mima y los acuesta. Revisa sus cosas. Revisa sus recuerdos. Piensa en Hannibal.

Sabe, con instinto y corazón, que Hannibal se descuidó. Que esto no es parte de su diseño.

Sabe, con corazón completo, que no podría verlo en la cárcel. Cazado. El solo pensamiento de eso, desde que lo descubrió ha sido evitar esa situación. Lo ama tanto.

Pero la justicia. Pero salvar vidas. Lleva tanto tiempo esforzándose por calzar, por mantener su ética por encima de todo. Por no dejarse seducir, porque sabe que está mal. Lo peor de esto con Hannibal ha sido eso, dejarlo matar, saber que es su culpa.

Es terrible porque pese a eso, pese a cada cosa que se dice, al final del día, lo ama y es egoísta. Y esta ambivalencia que convive en él, quizás en otra vida habría ganado, habría triunfado en su debate moral.

Pero en esta, acá, solo sabe que ama a Hannibal. Que aunque todo sea falso, aunque se esté riendo de él, de su humillante patetismo, ha sido un regalo poder fingir con él, poder ver cómo sería si alguien lo quisiera por ser como es. Naturalmente. Como si no fuera repelente.

Porque tiene recuerdos e imaginación y la mirada de Hannibal, ojos brillantes y una semi sonrisa, sus besos y caricias y sus dedos con ternura en su pelo son su mayor herramienta ante su moralidad.

Es así que todo es muy simple, finalmente. Will no tiene nada, nunca lo ha tenido, pero sí posee esto. Es increíble como Hannibal sin intención, más aún, al contrario de lo que deben ser sus propios deseos, le dio esta hermosa mentira.

Todo es tan simple cuando lo lleva a cabo, marcando a Jack en el teléfono, confesando, tantas veces, voz en histeria, escuchando a Jack hablarle con esceptismo, pasar a los gritos, al casi silencio.

Las camionetas no tardan en llegar a su apartado rincón de Wolf Trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo puedo decir ouch.  
> Ojalá haya podido transmitir que este Will tiene la misma pelea interna de mal vs bien, ética vs estética, pero como acá Hannibal se aprovechó de una manera tan directa y emocionalmente comprometedora, lo hizo codependiente de los elementos positivos de su interacción, provocando que Will sea menos ambiguo en sus deseos de estar con él (a diferencia del canon, donde Will asocia a Hannibal a dolor emocional y físico :C)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal se analiza a sí mismo y elabora un plan de rescate.

Cuando Hannibal se ve al espejo casi puede reconocer a esa otra versión destruida en el mar. La máscara que tan bien ocupa está rota, fraccionada por sus decisiones y actos, por su delirio y negación. Sus ojos lo acusan, lo llaman mentiroso.

Una vida ocultándose de manera perfecta, pasando desapercibido, nadie notando sus proezas, incluso con la evidencia delante de ellos mismos. Pero ahora, tras su descenso en la imbecilidad, tras su contacto con los inferiores, Hannibal solo puede llevarse la cabeza a las manos buscando una solución.

Jack Crawford lo consoló, admitiendo su culpa en la supuesta caída de Will, en no controlar su inestabilidad, en empujarlo con tanta fuerza. Incluso Alana lo mira con ojos tristes, tan conmocionada como llena de dolor.

Todos. Nadie puede entender qué Will sea el asesino pero al mismo tiempo todos creen comprenderlo muy bien: siempre pendiendo de un hilo su cordura.

Hannibal solo lo quiere ver, pero no ha podido. Acá no tiene las credenciales necesarias para que lo dejen pasar, solo puede apelar a la simpatía de Crawford.

Y necesita tanto ver a Will. Se siente como hombre en un desierto. Se siente famélico, como si le faltara el alimento. Necesita a Will, su rostro, sus sonrisas, su afecto, su cuerpo, su mente. Se siente desangrar sin él, sin su compañía. Repasa por horas su palacio mental, mirando sus recuerdos, imaginándose a Will en su cama, acurrucado.

En sus sueños Will es feliz, está satisfecho y contento. En su imaginación Hannibal le dice, le marca en la piel, le susurra en su cuello cuanto lo ama.

Porque es eso. Es, por cristo, amor. Hannibal, que nunca ha sentido, que ha vivido una vida por encima de las emociones, que no es víctima de sentimentalismos, puede casi tocar su propio corazón que bombea sangre y amor, amor, amor. ¿Así se sentía ese Hannibal deshecho, tras haber sostenido entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Will?

Porque así se siente. Hueco y vacío.

No puede hacer calzar sus pensamientos, no sabe cuándo Will descubrió su identidad, cuánto tiempo lo supo. No sabe qué hacer al respecto, cómo liberar a Will, sacarlo de una maldita celda, dejarlo a su lado y que nada y nadie más lo toque. Ahora es víctimas de miedos, simples y complejos, ahora es consciente de la mortalidad de Will, de su necedad, de su humanidad. Ahora le preocupa perderlo de verdad, perderlo sin revelarle este mundo de sentimientos. Sin dejarle en claro su importancia en el orden de las cosas.

Se ha hecho cargo de sus perros. Ha instalado un kergel en su patio, destruyendo el jardín y la maldita estética. Winston y los otros son bien portados, extrañan a su amo, pero respetan a Hannibal, le hacen caso.

Es el séptimo día desde que Will Graham fue atrapado por los crímenes del destripador de Chesapeake. El procedimiento que sigue es la formalización, los chequeos médicos y psiquiátricos, los antecedentes.

Es el séptimo día y Jack Crawford lo mira con melancolía cuando le dice que podrá tener 15 minutos con Will.

-

* * *

 

-

Por primera vez en su vida las manos le tiemblan mientras camina por un pasillo largo y angosto en el FBI. Es casi invisible a la vista de los demás, pero Hannibal lo sabe. El solo pensar en Will lo ahoga en un tumulto de emociones, todas frágilas y enredadas, todas enterradas dentro de él.

Cuando Crawford lo deja afuera de una sala, Hannibal entra en auto piloto. Ahí sentado, manos encadenadas a la mesa está Will. Su pelo luce más largo y desparramado, como un nido de pájaros, los rizos hacia cualquier lado. Su cara, demacrada, sombras debajo de sus hermosos ojos, el azul diluido.

Hannibal se sienta, silencioso, avergonzado. Quiere tomarle las manos, tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—Will —es lo que escapa de sus labios, una sílaba amada.

Pero Will no lo mira a los ojos, su vista detenida en la corbata, en su mejilla. Sus fortalezas levantadas de nuevo, impenetrables, han sido reconstruidas.

—Mis perros —finalmente dice Will, su voz pequeña—, Alana dijo que están contigo.

Hannibal cabecea, por supuesto. Intenta cruzar su mirada con la de Will, necesita ver esos ojos claros. Trata de tomar su mano en un movimiento abortivo, cuando habla la frase parece retumbar en el techo—. Te amo.

Will retrocede casi, como si lo hubieran electrocutado, su vista se posa en la suya, herida, un animal que ha sido demasiadas veces abusado y las palabras que emiten crucifican a Hannibal.

—Por favor, no me mientas —susurra sin énfasis, destilando desesperación.

Como en otra era, temblando, convulsionando delante de él. Pidiéndole, rogándole por ayudarlo, por entregarle cordura. Se da cuenta que es igual al Hannibal que lo perdió todo. Que el daño que le ha hecho a Will es comparable, que en este juego mental no ha salido victorioso. _No lo rompas_ , le solicitó ese otro yo y en su egocentrismo y superioridad les falló a ambos.

Mueve su mano, la posa sobre la encadenada de Will, como quiso desde un principio—. Por favor —le pide—, por favor —repite, mirándolo con todo, tratando de transmitirle esta desesperación, esta bestia que se mueve por él, que adoptó sus perros, que está dispuesta de dejar de matar si es necesario.

Porque es así. En este momento se da cuenta. Si Will se lo pidiera lo haría. Si fuese la condición para creerle, para volver a ser de él, para recuperarlo. Por favor.

Pero Will no lo mira, tensa sus puños, respira fuerte. Lo ignora. Hannibal quiere decirle tanto, quiere, desea, pero nada es posible ya que Jack los interrumpe. Sus minutos acabados.

-

* * *

 

-

Dibuja a Will. Como Patroclo, herido en Troya. Como una nereida. Como una ninfa. Como San Sebastian.

Dibuja a Will con sus perros. Pescando, como cuando lo invitó a su río a la tranquilidad de su pasatiempo favorito. Arreglando motores, trabajando en alguna cosa, manos con grasa negra que le manchan la nariz.

Dibuja a Will en éxtasis, sus párpados cerrados y apretados, labios mordiéndose y cabeza hacia atrás, cuello blanco estirándose en todo su esplendor. Lo dibuja en la cama, desnudo debajo de las sábanas, un brazo cruzándose sobre su pecho, sus bucles en la almohada.

Lo dibuja mirándolo, ojos azules centelleando, una sonrisa marcando los agujeros al lado de sus labios, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Retrata momentos, ideas, paraísos.

Rastrea comentarios. Revisa las pistas, como se falló a sí mismo, se desconoció, cuando se vanagloria de saberse a sí mismo. Se da cuenta de la evidencia de su amor desde el inicio, desde que vio a Will sentado, toda furia contenida en esa mirada cautiva. Está ahí, en la cena, está ahí, en los días esperando por una llamada, por su voz.

Se encuentra en las sombras de su necesidad. En la ruptura de su rutina. En la preocupación por su enfermedad, tan extraño en él, un sentimiento alienígena que lo embargó al ver moretones en piel blanca y pálida. En echarlo de menos, en ir a buscarlo al hospital y no querer separarse de él.

El amor se encuentra en cada beso, en cada caricia. En cada velada en su sillón, tranquilos y contentos; Will a su lado, leyendo, durmiendo, compartiendo su compañía, escuchándolo, comprendiéndolo.

Está en la unión de sus cuerpos. En la bestialidad de la consumación, en cuanto quería, siempre, siempre, consumirlo, besarlo entero, poseerlo en su totalidad. En cuanto el cuerpo de Will lo completa, como sus muslos abiertos aprietan su cintura, sus brazos su espalda, sus uñas su carne. Como los gritos de Will, sus jadeos le parecían la música más bella.

En cada maldito momento.

Pistas, como migajas en un laberinto que fue demasiado ciego y no quiso ver. Podría haber evitado todo esto, advertido por su sombra, por otro mundo en donde lo arruinó todo de tantas formas. Se imagina como el otro Hannibal se dio cuenta de lo mismo cuando envió a Will a la cárcel, de la extraña soledad de necesitar de su compañía. Y es así cómo sabe.

No puede dejarlo así.

-

* * *

 

-

La solución siempre está dónde menos la espera. Tan centrado en Will ha estado siempre que la otra información que le concedió su copia no le tomó importancia. Pero ahora sí.

Frederick Chilton es un cerdo ridículo. Y acá Abel Gideon no se ha escapado. No ha afirmado ser el destripador.

Hannibal maquina, planta dudas en Alana, comentarios a Jack sobre cómo el doctor Chilton se reunía con Will sin decirle a nadie (a escondidas, Will no quería preocupar a nadie, tan mártir en su cacería hacia el destripador).

Sobre cómo el doctor Chilton tiene métodos inapropiados. Utiliza herramientas para provocar colapsos mentales, quiebres para sembrar su semilla. Sobre cómo, en ciertos círculos, lo que le hizo a Gideon es conocido.

Y los cercanos de Will Graham quieren creer. Y las pruebas en su contra son débiles (por supuesto, es inocente). Y la evidencia es escaza, inconsecuente.

Es un mes el que Will lleva detenido. Sin ser formalizado, sin ser procesado. Y Hannibal planea, planifica lo que será su último golpe. Su redención hacia su amor. Ata nudos y cabos, manipula a todos, piensa en que todo debe salir perfecto para limpiar el nombre de Will, cada paso con significado.

Al igual que en una vida interior, Miriam Lass vuelve a la vida. A veces, los plagios sí son entendibles.

-

* * *

 

-

DOCTOR CHILTON EL CANÍBAL: EL ASESINO NIEGA INVOLUCRAMIENTO PESE A TESTIMONIO DE SU ÚNICA VÍCTIMA CON VIDA

Es uno de los titulares que gozan con el cambio de foco, con el giro en el argumento. Jack Crawford encuentra todas las pruebas en la casa de Chilton, en la historia de la joven agente, en el trauma a escuchar la voz del doctor, en el disparo que acaba con la vida del psiquiatra. En lo que quiere creer, en absolver a Will.

Alana también y el resto. Acá, las dudas hacia Will Graham, aunque fueron entendidas no querían prevalecer. Acá su amado no está aislado.

El cuento es fácil: Frederick Chilton se aprovechó de Will, lo acosó psicológicamente desde que Will se curó de su encefalitis, utilizando su delicadeza mental para plantar la idea de que el destripador era una identidad, en usar su desorden empático para su propósito, luego del fracaso con Gideon.

Es perfecto y Will, igual de perfecto, entiende la historia y se deja llevar. Con Chilton muerto no hay nadie que quiera escuchar su versión.

Así que, como el día de su alta médica, Hannibal lo va a buscar a la cárcel, Bentley limpio y mejor traje. Dejó preparado el almuerzo, quiere mimar a Will, tratarlo como a un ángel, quiere no dejar dudas de sus sentimientos, de su amor.

—No —es lo único que dice Will al verlo, pero cuando se da cuenta de que Jack (que no ha dejado su lado, una figura casi paternal en el momento menos indicado) no entenderá el motivo del rechazo, a regañadientes se sube al vehículo.

La tensión podría cortarlos a ambos. Will solo habla para decirle que quiere ir a Wolf Trap, y que quiere a sus perros devuelta, todo sin mirarlo, ojos pegados al vidrio. Hannibal se fija en su delgadez, en la quijada marcada, en la falta de movimiento (Will siempre está moviéndose, miembros nerviosos; una pierna, el pie).

—Por favor —pide—, déjame estar contigo.

Will resopla con ironía, se acomoda y mira hacia adelante, voz monótona—. Estaba pensando en tomarme unas vacaciones y solo quería sacarte un jodido lápiz, ¿te acuerdas? Te dije que Beverly me había comentado algo y hui de tu casa.

Oh.

Eso… fue hace tantos meses. Will siente su confusión porque continúa—, pensé en decirle a Jack. En confrontarte. Pero —se calla, traga rápido, sus manos se mueven en su regazo. No vuelve a hablar por el resto del viaje.

Llegan a Wolf Trap y Hannibal se baja, dice por favor. Cree en arrodillarse, no tiene sentido de la dignidad, nada más le importa. Will débil ante él, tan enamorado (¿cómo pudo menospreciar esto?) deja la puerta abierta tras entrar.

—Me has hecho daño —confiesa, caminando por la casa, su mirada llena de melancolía al notar que sus cosas han sido cambiadas, revisadas, perturbadas­—. Quiero entender ­—dice de nuevo, sentado en su colchón, sus brazos cruzados, tratando de intimidarlo pero Hannibal solo quiere apretarlo contra sí—, ¿por qué? ¿cuál fue el propósito de meterte conmigo?

¿Cómo puede explicarle la visita de un Hannibal Lecter de un futuro que no pasó? De recuerdos que parecen narrativas a las que no lee emoción.

Pero sí puede decirle de mentiras y negaciones. De ego y humildad. De amor.

Se pone entre sus rodillas, lo mira dejando caer la máscara, botando su traje de persona, permitiéndose transmitir esto, lo único puro en su interior—. Lo dejaré —asegura, cada palabra un amén, un tono sagrado—, por ti, mi Will, mi amor. Nunca más —jura.

Trata de tomarle una de las manos, imposible, Will con la vista perdida, sobre su hombro.

Repite—. Nunca más —añade promesas—, no más mentiras, ni manipulaciones. Te seré sincero. Lo he sido, sin saberlo, estos meses contigo, este tiempo. Nunca he supe lo vacío que estaba, no lo habría sabido.

—Por favor —gime, frente cabizbaja, patética en su lamentación.

Will lo ignora. Lo empuja con suavidad solo para enterrarse en el colchón sin sábanas, dándole la espalda. Solo dice—: después.

Hannibal se levanta, destruido. Respira profundo, impregnándose de Will. Camina, maneja y en su casa… dibuja.

Necesita inspiración. Si otro Hannibal fue capaz de viajar en los mares del tiempo, él podrá hacerse digno de su querido muchacho, de su amado Will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene operación reconquistando a un cachorro amargado y peculiar, by Hannibae.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una conversación.

Jack en un amago de solidaridad, y porque si no lo hace puede que lo acusen de sobrexplotación, en consideración de lo mediático que ha sido el caso del destripador, le ha concedido vacaciones a Will, un mes entero. Por ende, Hannibal se ha puesto como meta ir todos los días a su casa, regalos en mano: chocolates suizos, flores modificadas genéticamente, comida de Nueva Orleans, incluso utensilios para pescar.

Otra cosa es que Will lo reciba a él y sus obsequios.

En momentos así se da cuenta que todas sus manipulaciones y planes, su conocimiento del comportamiento humano, se desvanecen en su comprensión de Will Graham. Es la persona más impredecible que ha conocido (lo que debe tener relación en los motivos detrás de su fascinación).

Solo sabe que Will lo ama, lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a ir a la cárcel por sus crímenes. Lo suficiente como para haberse quedado en una relación que pensaba que no era correspondida, solo por estar con él.

No tiene idea de cómo hacerle entender que para él es lo mismo. Que es su mundo, su mayor felicidad. Que sí, que está dispuesto a dejar los asesinatos, el canibalismo. Que dejar de comer cerdo largo no es nada al lado de perderlo.

Estos días han sido atroces. Will ni siquiera le abre la puerta. Tan descortés. Hannibal se desangra de amor. Se viste sin placer, su mente recorre sus pasillos, llenos de Will, mientras atiende pacientes. Ni siquiera su cocina le brinda el placer de antaño.

Es como si toda su vida hubiese visto en sepia, creyendo que era feliz. Creyéndose por encima del resto de los mortales, simples ovejas a manipular a su antojo. Hasta conocer a Will, entrar a un mundo de colores, una nitidez enceguecedora que le mostró todo lo que faltaba en su vida. Y ahora, ahora el sepia ya no es suficiente. Ahora quiere la película en color.

¿Cómo volver a su rutina, esa que por décadas lo satisfizo cuando sabe que afuera hay más? ¿Cómo puede seguir adelante, cuándo su complemento para hacerlo no está con él?

Su fracaso absoluto en encontrar solución a esto es desgarrador. Porque por primera vez es consciente de haber cometido un error, tan terrible, que sabe que no hay forma de arreglarlo. No puede fijarlo.

Esto le advirtió su espejo, esto fue lo que le dijo. Y por su ego, su imbecilidad, su megalomanía, creyendo saber mejor, no escuchando el consejo de alguien que claramente arruinó todo de una forma incluso peor, pensando que podría jugar con el amor de su vida, despreciando el regalo que era, que la vida le dio. Podría haber evitado todo, haber dejado que todo fluyera naturalmente, Will amándolo y él amándolo de vuelta.

Hacerlo feliz y a sí mismo con eso.

Las recriminaciones abundan, hasta en su palacio mental. Ahí, el Will cruel se para delante de él, le saca en cara todo su dolor. Ahí se imagina a ese otro Hannibal, criticando sus acciones, ojos muertos que perecieron con el cuerpo inerte de su amor. Ahí piensa en cada momento donde pudo remediar su camino, donde pudo decirle un simple te quiero a Will, donde no se volvió incauto en sus cacerías.

Alana cree que Will está herido porque nadie se dio cuenta de que Chilton lo estaba manipulando mentalmente, que le fallaron en la peor forma. Tan sabia que es, ha preferido no meterse ni intervenir en la disputa de la pareja. Los amigos de Will, al menos la detective Katz, también han decidido no urgar donde no los han llamado.

Hannibal dibuja, compone, escribe poemas. Cree que nunca ha estado tan creativo, pero si el precio es no contar con la compañía de Will entonces no vale la pena.

¿De qué le sirven esos pasatiempos elevados, cuando en un simple río, con su Will mojado y sucio, fue más feliz que en cuatro décadas?

-

* * *

 

-

Es la quinta jornada en la que aparece en Wolf Trap. Manos vacías, traje con una pequeña arruga en la camisa. Cabello que no tuvo si quiera ganas de peinar, más allá de echar hacia atrás. Ya no tiene planes, ni ideas, solo el objetivo que parece penarlo: tratar de ver aunque sea los rizos de Will. Se lo topa sentado ahí, en las escaleras en la entrada de su casa, perros descansando junto a él.

Su corazón salta y recuerda a Dante. Realmente siente como si la hambruna que lo persigue estuviera contenida con solo verlo. Es como si la vida en sepia pasara por un prisma, abriéndose paso una multitud de colores.

Will se ve delgado y pálido, más de lo que estuvo incluso en la cárcel. Una camisa de flanera abierta y debajo una polera blanca, esos pantalones grises horribles y la barba descuidada. Hannibal solo quiere cobijarlo con su cuerpo y no dejarlo ir.

Apaga el motor del Bentley, se baja y camina con pasos despacio hacia Will, quien le da una simple mirada, quitándole esos ojos azules para enfocarlos en Buster, que se le ha tirado a las rodillas.

—Will —le dice, parándose al frente, saboreando su nombre, su cercanía—, por favor —no tiene inconvenientes en rogar—, necesitamos hablar.

Will suspira—. Sabía que vendrías. No te has cansado de aparecerte a acosarme todos los días, creo que hasta amenazaste a Frddie Lounds, porque no ha vuelto —se para, silba a los perros para que se vayan al patio y con un gesto simple, lo invita a pasar a la sala.

La casa se ve mucho más hogareña que hace una semana atrás. Aunque la encontró fea en un comienzo, hace ya tanto tiempo, ahora reconoce a su propietario en cada esquina. Se sientan en el pequeño y cómodo sillón de Will, él a la izquierda y su amado empata a su derecha.

Hannibal está pensando en cómo romper el hielo cuando Will habla, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Ni siquiera debería estar molesto contigo —parte, mirando a su hombro, su corbata. Moviendo sus manos a sus rodillas hace un pequeño gesto, encogiéndose de hombros—. Claramente comenzaste a salir conmigo porque querías manipularme, ¿para qué? No lo he entendido, pero desde que me di cuenta de tu… naturaleza, ha sido mi culpa haberte seguido el juego.

Hannibal trata de detenerlo ahí, hablar él, pero Will niega con la cabeza, continuando—. En mi vida solo he logrado conectar con animales. Es una falla de fábrica, creo. Pero contigo —lo mira, ojos profundos, cejas enfurruñadas—, es como si te pudiera ver y me pudieras ver, como tinta negra que se impregna en un papel, eso me pasó contigo, con tu compañía. Sabía, Jesucristo, cómo sabía que me estabas haciendo daño, pero no quería pasar. La alternativa, quitarte de mi vida, era peor.

Y como lo entiende. Estos meses desde esa fatídica noche, sabiendo que lo perdió, sabiendo que le falló, han sido los peores, más aún que la nieve y el frío de su juventud.

—Era adictivo —prosigue Will, una sonrisa amarga en su bello rostro—. Hasta que tenías que joderlo todo. ¡Te lo advertí! —le enfatiza—, te dije que Jack estaba cada vez más encima de ti, que estabas siendo descuidado. Y luego… no podía quitarte tu libertad.

—No te lo habría pedido, Will —en esto es honesto. Hannibal ya ha reconocido su verdad, su amor. Sabe que no habría sido capaz de hacerle a su Will nada a lo que en ese otro tiempo lo sometió; la encefalitis, la cárcel, Abigail. Nunca, nunca, sería como destruirse a sí mismo.

—No era necesario. Pero es eso, Hannibal, no te puedo odiar, ni enojarme cuando, cuando tú eres así —su mirada se torna opaca, angustiada—. ¿Cómo te puedo pedir algo de lo que eres incapaz? Creo que me aprecias, pero como uno aprecia a un animal.

Hannibal es rápido en mover su cabeza en negación, no, no. Es rápido en pararse, arrodillarse, una vez más, entre las piernas de Will—. Si me lo dijeras hace dos años, si me lo preguntases antes de todo, antes de verte por primera vez en la oficina de Crawford, lo admitiría. Mi piel falseada, las emociones fracturadas. Pero no hoy.

Con gozo, toma la mano de Will sin ser despreciado—. Eres tanto. No podría explicarlo, no tengo un marco de referencia. Eres una sonata perfecta que podría escuchar por la eternidad. Mi vasto palacio mental ha sido reconstruido, imágenes de ti abundan, pero ni siquiera mi inmaculada imaginación es suficiente.

A Will le tiembla la nariz, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Cuando habla, su voz se quiebra—. Querría creerte —le confiesa—. Sabes que no te entregaré, que no tienes que mentirme. Estás a salvo.

—Dejaré de matar —reitera su compromiso, solemne—, no lo necesito. Lo dejaré en tus manos, si quieres, solo tú podrás elegir.

Will niega con la cabeza, le aprieta la mano.

Hannibal continúa—: He estado planeando, líneas de acción para recuperarte. Pero nada es suficiente contra lo que hice. Nada es suficiente. Por favor Will, dime.

Esos ojos azules, lágrimas en sus mejillas. La voz de Will es un hilo—. No lo sé Hannibal, la verdad es que tampoco me imaginé que vendrías así. Tampoco te imaginé de rodillas, humillándote por mí. Pero no sé si estás fingiendo todo eso —se rompe, le quita la mano y se lleva ambas al rostro, tapándose mientras llora.

Hannibal no se contiene, se sienta a su lado de nuevo, atrae su cuerpo y lo abraza con fuerza, pone su nariz en su cuello, deleitándose con su aroma, con la esencia de Will Graham. Sin saber en qué momento, sus mejillas están mojadas por las lágrimas. Son de desesperación, de alegría.

Manos tentativas le aprietan la cintura, siente a Will sollozar en su pecho. Hannibal besa su cuello, murmura te quiero, suspira un te amo. Por favor, por favor.

Y es ahí, con Will entre sus brazos, que Hannibal confiesa. El inicio, una charla de otro mundo. Memorias como películas, sin emoción, pero conocimiento. Errores futuros, traiciones y dolor.

—Podría haber evitado todo esto —plantea casi silenciosamente. Toda la culpa que siente en sus palabras, ese sentimiento desconocido, ese pesar que recién adquirió en esta etapa de su vida—. Lo sabía, al menos, tú significancia. Pero no lo hice, quise jugar a dios.

Se separa, porque necesita ver su cara, necesita apuñalarse con esto, con esta traición. El rostro de Will, ruborizado, humedad en sus pómulos todavía. Pero sus ojos se ven claros, nada revelándose.

Hannibal toca su mejilla con suavidad, con la ternura que se merece—. Miré un espejo y creí ver destrucción. Una sombra patética —acaricia su boca, graba sus facciones, posa sus dedos en su mentón—, pero él era más fuerte. Poderoso. Lleno de esta emoción. Podría vivir miles de realidades y nunca estaría completo hasta conocerte, Will. Podría vivir mi destrucción miles de veces y aceptarla con los brazos abiertos si significa tenerte.

Will levanta su mano, la otra firme en su cintura, y la lleva hasta su mejilla, secándole las lágrimas que aún caen—. ¿Un monstruo domesticado? —le dice con retórica—. Jugaste juegos contigo mismo y nos jodiste a ambos —suspira—. Extrañé a mis perros. Mi casa, pescar.

Se aleja de él, observando su hogar, hacia el frente. Suspira—, extrañé tu maldita comida con tus pretensiosas presentaciones, y sé la mierda que pones en estas. Extrañé esa música rara que haces con ese instrumento que nunca recuerdo su nombre. Extrañé que me recites versos en otros idiomas. Que me mires, sin decir nada, porque cuando no decimos nada, ese silencio me hace compañía —sus ojos preciosos parecen brillar, Hannibal quiere dibujarlos sabiendo que nunca podrá reflejar tal perfección—, te extrañé.

Will lo observa fijo, girando su rostro hacia él. Hannibal en silencio, no queriendo romper este momento.

—Es curioso —murmura Will—, porque creí ver en ti este amor. Mi imaginación, mis deducciones, todos apuntando a eso. Pero no decías nada y luego, bien, saber que eres un perfecto asesino, que has manipulado a todo tu alrededor, incluyéndome, solo me hizo creer que estaba equivocado, que eran cosas que quería ver en ti. ¿Pero es mitad y mitad, no? No sientes, pero sí hacia mí.

Hannibal lo mira, cautivo, susurra un quedo sí.

Y Will gira su cuerpo, hasta hacer que su muslo derecho quede a su lado. Gira su cabeza, levantándola lo suficiente como para acercar su cara. El beso es suave, solo un tope de sus labios. Y es lo más perfecto que tenido Hannibal en su vida.

—Me debes unas vacaciones en Europa, tu estúpida Italia —dice Will con valentía, sus ojos aún rojos y mentón temblando un poco.

Hannibal ni siquiera es capaz de hablar, si lo hace sabe que terminará avergonzándose con una muestra inaudita de emoción, así que solo cabecea, abrazando a Will contra su cuerpo, murmurando otra vez suaves te amo en su piel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal siendo humano y fallando como todos es mi mayor kink ajaja


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un salto hacia el futuro.

_Febrero de 2018_

Hannibal suspira. Will dirá que está siendo melodramático, pero es que su amado compañero no entiende. Acá claramente es Winston el del problema, pobre perro viejo que no se da cuenta de los lujos que tiene al vivir con ellos, privilegios que toma por concedido, animal indiferente que le tocó ser.

—Te dije que te dieras por vencido —la voz a sus espaldas hace que se gire de mala gana. Will lo mira con los brazos cruzados en la puerta de madera que da al patio de la casa, su forma haciendo sombra ante la noche.

Afuera, sus tres perros, entre ellos el quiltro dorado, juegan entre ellos, felices. A los pies de Hannibal yacen los dos platos de comida: aquella que preparó él, nutrientes poderosos, con vitaminas y minerales (sin humanos), y la de Will, que Hannibal ni siquiera intenta saber qué tiene en su interior.

No comprende porque Winston sigue sin aceptar su alimento. Los otros solo imitan sus malas costumbres.

Brazos firmes le rodean la espalda, y el rostro de Will, con una risa suave, se pega en sus omoplatos—. Soy su ser favorito, Hannibal, siempre me van a preferir. Para que te rindan pleitesía tienes a tu corte real, que ya te lame suficiente lo pies.

Hannibal se gira, atrapando a Will en un abrazo fuerte—, creo que ayer me leíste tus cánticos como si fuera una deidad, amado.

Los ojos en blanco de Will se podrían ver en la luna—. Eres tierno —le dice sarcástico, alejándose de él y volviendo a la casa, Hannibal a pasos detrás de él. Ambos pasan al baño de huéspedes para lavarse las manos y luego retirarse a la sala.

La casa de Baltimore poco y mucho ha cambiado. Las cosas de Will están presentes, casi solo reconocibles para él. Un dormitorio que hace de oficina, una sala en las que están sus herramientas de pescas y en el patio, un garaje con elementos de mecánica y otros arreglos que tanto le gustan hacer en su tiempo libre. Sus figurinas de perros, libros y demases, conviven con las cosas de Hannibal, en la sala principal.

Ahí se sientan. Will revisando papeles, mientras su laptop está encendida: el currículo académico siendo mejorado para el inicio de clases. Mientras, Hannibal se sienta en el sofá, su Ipad en mano, papers de psiquiatría en su poder. Cada ciertos minutos su mirada se pone en la tranquila forma de Will, quien ni se inmuta frente a la constante vigilancia de su pareja.

Hannibal aún a veces se sorprende de su propia posesividad. De su cariño y afecto. Porque nada ha cambiado fuera de eso en su interior, solo su disposición a hacer feliz a Will Graham. El resto siguen siendo corderos y cerdos. Pero Will es la mejor creatura que la vida le puso por delante.

Han sido años difíciles y maravillosos. Will en ocasiones lo manda a joder, se retira a su casa en Wolf Trap (“por supuesto que no la venderé”), se lleva a su familia. Siempre vuelve, o Hannibal aparece por allá, compungido y arrepentido (solo con Will, Hannibal experimenta esa rara sensación denominada regreso o culpabilidad).

Will lo ama, lo respeta. Lo desafía.

Lo hace feliz.

La entrada y salida de Mason Verger en sus caminos forjó un lazo incluso más fuerte entre ellos hace ya cuatro años atrás. Que Will decidiera convertirlo en estofado aún lo llena de emoción. Que aún decida, cuando lo nota tenso, con esa perceptibilidad propia. Que incluso a veces decida acompañarlo en la casa de degenerados, de depravados.

Hannibal no sabe qué hizo para merecer tanta felicidad. No se imagina cómo sería volver a su rutina de antes. Fingía una vida normal, privilegiada y perfecta, pero una ficción. Ahora, ahora esta domesticidad es tan real como su cuerpo, su compañía fiel con quien asiste a eventos, a quien acompaña en sus pasatiempos. Tienen incluso amigos en común: Alana y Margot, el pequeño Morgan.

—Me imaginaré que estás leyendo o algo extremadamente interesante o que ya te llegó la senilidad —dice Will, sin levantar la visa de la pantalla de su computadora—, porque estoy seguro que te quedaste una vez más clavado conmigo.

Hannibal ni siquiera intenta negarlo—. Podría decirte que estaba en mi palacio mental, contemplando uno de nuestros atardeceres, pero preferiría afirmar que tu compañía física, aquí conmigo, es una vez más un nutriente particularmente sabroso.

Will lo mira, ojos brillantes, enamorado—. Siempre tan romántico —susurra, moviendo su mano en el teclado, cerrando su laptop. Se para y se estira, haciendo crujir sus cuerpo.

—Eso afectará tus articulaciones, amor —comenta Hannibal, cerrando su propia máquina mientras se levanta para seguir a Will hacia sus aposentos.

Esta rutina ya es normal. Llevan tres años viviendo juntos, compartiendo habitación con dos baños (Will tiene también su propio dormitorio, para cuando Wolf Trap le queda demasiado lejos y la furia no se la aguanta). En poco tiempo ambos están listos para descansar, Will incluso se decidió por secarse el cabello bien, que Hannibal lo adora y le ha pedido por favor que se lo cuide (ya lo tiene acostumbrado a ponerse aunque sea acondicionador).

A Will le quedan tres días más de vacaciones y de ahí volver al FBI, a sus clases. Jack a veces le lleva archivos para que revise, pero desde el caso del destripador que no lo ha sacado de su sala académica, dejándolo tranquilo, al igual que su mente.

Mientras Will termina sus quehaceres, en el baño, Hannibal saca la pequeña caja negra que compró hace ya más de un mes. Sellar su compromiso con Will es su sueño. Sabe que es innecesario, Will es lealtad y fidelidad como está hoy, eternidad a su lado. Will lo ama incondicionalmente, lo complementa. No necesita de una argolla para atarlo a él.

Pero lo quiere hacer. Quiere ver el dedo delgado de Will, tan elegante y bello envuelto por un anillo. Quiere tomar su mano y poder acariciar la banda dorada. Quiere presentarlo en sus banquetes, decirle a sus huéspedes, oírlo gemir su significancia.

Esposo.

Primero pensó en pedírselo cenando. Demasiado público para Will. En su casa, en la sala. Demasiado poca cosa. Preparar a uno de los perros. Demasiado ridículo. Pero acá, en su dormitorio, en su cama, en este lugar de conexión profunda e íntima.

Hannibal deja la caja sobre la cama, se sienta y se tapa como todos los días, luz baja en su velador. Will sale del baño, camina rápido para no perder calor y se mete en la cama murmurando sobre el frío y lo exquisita que es la alfombra peluda (cachemira) y cómo pudo vivir tantos años sin ella.

No es hasta que se está acomodando, su cabeza casi en el hombro de Hannibal, que ve la caja. La toma sospechoso, una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios— ¿y esto?

Hannibal se encoge de hombros, sin moverlo. Le quita la caja y con movimientos simples, la abre. Un precioso anillo, con las medidas exactas, descansa dentro. Lo toma, alejándose un poco, solo para mirar el bello rostro de su amado—. Sé lo innecesario que crees que sería esto. Pero sé también cuan feliz me haría llamarte mío.

Will sonríe en un gesto pequeño, sus ojos brillando, sus mejillas ruborizándose como la primera vez. Tan torpe como siempre, tan humilde y adorable. Su querido Will Graham—. Creo que eso lo he sido desde que te vi, psicoanalizándome. Me parece que me tenías cuando me llevaste comida al motel.

Hannibal asiente, feliz, pero gira un poco la cabeza, levantando el anillo. Will sonríe abiertamente, su dedo anular izquierdo apuntando hacia adelante, listo para el gesto. Sin saber cómo aún es posible sentir tanto, Hannibal cree que el corazón se le saldrá mientras le pone la argolla a Will.

El contacto del carísimo oro en la piel de Will no es nada en comparación al beso que le planta en los labios. Hannibal es rápido en recibirlo, dándolo vuelta en la cama, sosteniendo su cabeza en una gran mano mientras que con la otra le aprieta la cadera derecha.

Cariño le dice. Amado. Tiene decenas de apodos para él. Gime su nombre en su cuello, mientras las manos de Will le levantan el pijama, despejando su torso. Hannibal toma su izquierda, para ver el reflejo del anillo, besa su dedo, lo toma entre sus labios.

Will vuelve a gemir, arqueando su espalda. Tan exquisito en su placer, sus mejillas aún están sonrojadas, su garganta estirada, pálida y sensible. Hannibal es quien le levanta la camiseta blanca, dejando su torso desnudo, devorándole los pezones, sintiendo esas manos, el frío de la argolla en su espalda.

—Hannibal, vamos, ahora —gimotea Will, mañoso, moviendo sus caderas, tratando de bajarse el pantalón que se puso, tratando de bajarle su pijama de seda, murmurando con felicidad cuando están ambos desnudos, debajo de la sábana.

—Mi amor, tan impaciente —le contesta, sintiendo su propia impaciencia en su cuerpo, amando que Will lo aceptara una vez más, lo recibiera con tanta felicidad.

Sus movimientos son conocidos, el gel que utilizan en su velador. Las piernas de Will se estiran y luego se recogen, dejándolo en la uve que hace su cuerpo, al medio, sus miembros tocándose al igual que el resto de sus cuerpos. Hannibal toma una de sus rodillas para besarla por dentro, mientras que con su mano derecha acaricia el orificio que tanto desea, siempre.

Will lo mira caliente, sudor pegándole el pelo a la frente, pequeños bucles esparcidos en la almohada. Su mano con el anillo descansa en su estómago, bajando hasta tomarse el pene y comenzar a masturbarse sin apuro. Hannibal siente tanto deseo consumirlo al ver la imagen, su anillo marcando a Will de esta forma, siendo parte de él.

Es rápido en lubricar su polla, un pequeño movimiento de arriba abajo, las piernas de Will apretándosele en la cintura, su mano derecha aferrándosele en el brazo. Su voz, un quejido sordo cuando con su miembro se acerca al agujero rosado, besando sus bordes, esparciendo el gel para luego alejarse, repitiendo la acción, matándolos a ambos.

—Ya, Hannibal, por favor —se queja, cerrando los ojos, cejas frunciéndose, labios divididos y mordidos—, cariño —le dice—, mi futuro esposo.

Joder, piensa Hannibal en la pasión que embarga su mente y que le hace maldecir, aunque sea en su interior. Su pene penetra finalmente el orificio lubricado de Will con facilidad, una sola estocada hasta el fondo, sus testículos chocando con la grata suavidad de los glúteos de Will.

Su pasión, el sexo entre ellos es exquisito. Tan bien complementados. Hannibal mueve sus caderas besando la boca de Will, dejándolo respirar para besar su frente, llevando una de sus manos hasta la de Will, sintiendo la argolla tocar su palma y las venas del pene hinchado de Will, acariciándolo mutuamente.

—Mierda, Hannibal, me lo haces tan bien —gime Will, apretándose contra él, su espalda arqueada, moviéndose y follándose en su miembro. Con fuerza lo empuja, un sonido obsceno al separarse. Lo mira con ojos incendiados, una pupila tan dilatada que Hannibal no reconoce el azul de sus ojos.

Will se le sube encima, su pecho hinchándose y bajando con la rapidez de su respiración. En unos segundos se le sienta, su culo siendo penetrado por la erección debajo de él, renovando el vaivén. Hannibal solo puede sostenerle las caderas, irguiéndose y besándolo, tomando ambas de sus manos y llevándolas a la espalda de Will, apretándolas ahí mientras se mueve hacia arriba y abajo, el placer picándole los testículos, la espalda, su interior.

Hannibal, Hannibal, es lo único que dice Will, ojos cerrados, boca abierta. Labios que se relamen y que Hannibal no aguanta más, lo besa, lo hunde en su regazo hasta creer que se enterrará en él y nunca más lo dejará ir. Will emite un quejido como si estuviera muriendo, se suelta de sus manos para enterrarlas en su espalda, moviendo su cuerpo en pequeños círculos, apretándose tanto que Hannibal solo puede dar una estocada más y liberarse en su interior, sintiendo el mundo volverse solo color.

—Tan caliente —murmura Will, sus círculos en figuras de ocho, su mano dejando su espalda y acariciando su miembro, seguida de la de Hannibal, quien pone su otra palma en su mejilla, le besa los labios, le dice te tengo. Es solo un movimiento más, el roce del anillo contra la cabeza hinchada de su pene, la que hace que Will se venga entre sus cuerpos.

Pasan unos minutos así, hasta que la posición no es cómoda. Con reluctancia de alejarse, Hannibal toma una de las toallas que siempre tienen a mano para una limpieza rápida mientras Will saca la sábana, limpiando también la que está debajo, y pone una de las que tiene en guardadas en el velador de su lado. Una rutina que bien tienen preparada.

Cuando ya están listos, Will se le acurruca de espaldas. Le dice—: Supongo que tú prepararás la boda. Ya sabes que me puedes consultar pero que no quiero meterme en nada más.

—Por supuesto —contesta satisfecho, besando las pecas pequeñas en el hombro de Will.

—Y que Beverly querrá ser mi ¿madrina? —pregunta confuso y adormilado—, tendré que averiguar eso.

Hannibal solo lo aprieta contra sí.

Tiene todo lo que necesita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo nos queda un mágico epílogo. creo que las cague con las fechas, pero piensen en este salto en la misma fecha de cuando nuestros bellos hannigram se lanzan al precipicio (es 2018 o 2017?).


	10. Chapter 10

Hannibal es consciente, en primer lugar, del sol a sus espaldas y el dolor en su cuerpo, la desesperación que lo embarga. Solo cerró los ojos un instante, cuando todo estuvo perdido, lo más importante en su vida ido. Recuerda encontrarse con un eco del pasado, rogar, suplicar por una segunda oportunidad donde no cometa los mismos errores.

Pero ahora, aquí nuevamente, sobre el frío cuerpo de su amado, aprieta otra vez los ojos, negándose a la realidad. No es hasta que siente una respiración en su mejilla, cerca de sus oídos que los abre sorprendido. Maldice su imaginación, el temor de que esto no sea real, se niega alejarse, enfrentar el cuerpo helado de Will.

—¡Hannibal!

—Hannibal —vuelve a escuchar, el sonido más hermoso del planeta entero—, qué te levantes por favor, me estás aplastando. Qué mierda haces así.

Esplendoroso. Un sueño hecho realidad. Su amado Will, quejándose como siempre, murmurando malhumorado. Siente las lágrimas nuevamente empañar su visión porque esto no debería ser posible.

Con fuerza se aleja, tembloroso, hasta quedar topando sus muslos con Will, quien lo mira con ceño fruncido y un mohín en los labios, su piel pálida pero con vida.

—Will —es lo único que puede responder, se siente desconfigurado pero lleno de una alegría inimaginable—, Will.

Con un quejido, Will se trata de echar hacia adelante, apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo, con una movilidad un poco mejor que la del hombro que el Dragón le destruyó—. Estamos vivos —clarifica, mirando hacia las nubes, suspirando.

—¿No era lo que querías? —murmura tras una pausa, mientras se pone en cuclillas, tocando con su mano la espalda y notando que la herida del proyectil que recuerda haber sentido enorme, abierta, no está así. La bala solo lo hirió en el abdomen.

Will como puede se endereza en la arena, dirigiendo su mirada a sus manos, limpias por el mar. En solo unos momentos,  sus ojos quedan fijos en los de Hannibal—, dejé nuestras vidas a manos del Atlántico, tú lo dijiste, suspendidos ante el océano. Ya no tengo más resistencia, contigo o sin ti, no tengo capacidad de negarme más —afirma, la claridad en esos ojos azules es lo más hermoso del planeta, vuelve a pensar.

Con eso en mente se para, cojeando un poco y estira su mano para ayudar a Will, hasta tenerlo en frente como en aquel precipicio que comenzó todo. Piensa en su estudio, en la visita a otro pasado. Quiere creer que arregló las cosas, que no volvió a ser un inepto en rechazar tal exquisito regalo.

Will lo mira curioso, estira su mano hasta tocar su quijada—, te ves feliz.

—Me haces feliz —contesta sin más, acariciando la mano en su rostro, llevando la suya hasta los rizos en la nuca de su amado. Lo atrae hasta su cuerpo, apretándolo, dándose cuenta que sus costillas no están rotas por la reanimación. No entiende como ha sido posible.

Siente brazos temblorosos rodearle la cintura, Will apoyándose en su torso. Un suspiro.

—No tienes de dónde lanzarnos ahora —interrumpe con un poco de humor.

Will tose molesto pero no se separa. Hannibal lo aprieta aún más mientras planea: dónde huir, asentarse, hacer una vida, convencer a Will de lo real de esto. De que hay una oportunidad para ellos que no termine en la destrucción. Que pueden estar juntos, que Hannibal está dispuesto a ceder. Tres años alejado de él, una experiencia de su muerte y la condena de existir sin su compañía, le han dejado claro que tiene la disposición de hacer lo necesario, sufrir lo que deba, con tal de tenerlo, más aún si puede hacerlo feliz.

 _Este debe ser el mejor de los mundos_ , piensa. Y desea que en cada otra alternativa, Hannibal Lecter pueda conocer a un Will Graham y descender en la locura y placer que es conocerse a sí mismo, reflejarse y querer a otro ser. 

Se siente invencible, con su amado en sus brazos, en esta o en cualquier otra vida, es capaz de todo.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso fue lo que se dijo. jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como me gustó escribirla, muchas gracias por leer, kudear, comentar y favoritear. Estoy pensando en escribir algo más de estos dos, tengo un omegaverse victoriano pensado, con Will siendo un pringado pa variar y Hannibal un dandy insoportable y otro donde a Hannibal se le pasa la mano o la ambulancia llega tarde y nuestro ladrón de perros favoritos queda en un real shit coma ayayaya  
> Díganme qué les tinca más mis amores <3

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo ya varios años leyendo historias de estos dos y dedico horas de mi día, incluyendo en el trabajo, pensando en ellos jajaja. Esta historia partió porque llevaba dándome vueltas hace tiempo y porque he leído otros viajes en el tiempo, pero generalmente es Will el que lo hace y no Hannibae, quien creó que tiene las herramientas para evitar varios males (si deja de ser un maldito bastardo por un minuto).  
> Y porque creo que el Will del final, tras todo su viaje, dolor y más clusterfuck que nadie más, tenía todo el derecho a dudar del amor de Hannibae (que vamos, todos nos reímos cuando se lo consulta a Bedelia, pero el pobre twitchy little man tiene muchos puntos a su favor) ya que como explicó Dancy el año pasado, me parece, no creía que Hannibal tuviera la capacidad para amar :CCC  
> Así que acá tenemos tabula rasa Hannibal, que tiene información de futuro y que al mismo tiempo no quiere verse convertido en esa patético, según él, versión que se muere de amor... vamos a ver si sigue pensando lo mismo cuando vea el delicioso trasero de nuestro confuso empata favorito jajaja


End file.
